Jazz et moi
by Damoiselle A
Summary: Bella a dix-huit ans et pourtant elle pourrait en avoir dix de plus. Les épreuves ne l'ont pas épargné, mais elle a réussi à se trouver une famille, une place dans le monde. Tout son équilibre tangue quand elle le croise dans la rue. JW/BS
1. Chapitre 1 : Sous la Galerie

**Titre**: Jazz et Moi

**Auteur** : Damoiselle A.

**Correctrice** : Ninie

**Résumé **: Bella a dix-huit ans et pourtant elle pourrait en avoir dix de plus. Les épreuves ne l'ont pas épargné, mais elle a réussi à se trouver une famille, une place dans le monde. Tout son équilibre tangue quand elle le croise dans la rue. JW/BS

**NDA **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Meyer, je ne fais que martyriser ses personnages pour mon plus grand plaisir et j'espère le vôtre. Que dire sinon que cette histoire a germé un beau matin et ne m'a plus quittée depuis ? Cette histoire a été et sera postée en priorité sur DAL, excellent forum twilightien si vous en chercher un (l'adresse est sur mon profil) puis sur . J'espère que ce début d'histoire vous plaira...

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion ^^.

Un grand merci à Ninie pour sa correction !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1 : SOUS LA GALERIE<strong>

_« Les hasards de notre vie nous ressemblent. »_

_Elsa Triolet_

- On y est ma belle, me souffla Esmé en s'arrêtant devant l'immeuble de Charlie.

- Oui, acquiesçai-je, peu pressée de rejoindre mon père.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait prévu aujourd'hui, ou même s'il était là. Depuis quelque temps, mon père devenait encore plus fuyant.

- Je viens te chercher ce soir à dix-neuf heures. On rentrera pour un bon dîner maison, me rassura-t-elle en me souriant doucement. Tu as ton portable n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, souris-je doucement. Ne t'en fais pas, je t'appelle s'il y a quoique ce soit.

- Bien. Passe une bonne journée.

Je sortis de la voiture. J'accueillis le froid de l'extérieur avec bonheur. Les sensations étaient agréables. La neige tombait, ce serait bientôt Noël et les fêtes. Peut-être ma mère se joindrait à nous cette année ? Je soupirai doucement. Il ne fallait pas trop en demander. J'ouvris la porte du hall grâce à mon trousseau de clefs. Je pris les escaliers, retardant mon arrivée dans l'appartement de mon père. Charlie n'avait toujours pas réussi à passer au-dessus du départ de ma mère. Nos moments ensemble étaient chargés de silence.

Je finis par atteindre la porte d'entrée. Je sonnais et frappais. Rien. J'ouvris la porte avec ma clef en soupirant. Il devait être encore en retard, retenu sur une affaire. J'entrais dans l'appartement. Toujours aussi sinistre. Je me précipitais vers les fenêtres pour ouvrir les volets et faire entrer la lumière. Je n'aimais pas ces visites. Je pris place dans la cuisine, constatant encore une fois l'incapacité de mon père à réaliser des courses correctes. Soupirant, je pris mon courage à deux mains et envisageai les choses du bon côté.

Au moins, je ne m'ennuierais pas en l'attendant. Je ramassai les vêtements sales jonchant le sol. Mon père ne prenait la peine de laver des vêtements que lorsqu'il s'agissait de son uniforme de travail. Je triai les couleurs et lançai une première machine avant de récupérer le linge que j'avais mis sur l'étendoir deux semaines plus tôt. Je pliais les sous-vêtements et posai ce qui restait dans la panière de linge à repasser.

Je changeai les draps, aérai la chambre, passai un coup d'aspirateur partout et nettoyai la salle de bain et la cuisine. Je transvasai la machine propre dans le sèche-linge et relançai le lave-linge. J'établis une liste des courses et descendis à la supérette, située à deux pas de l'immeuble, mon cabas sous le bras.

Les courses ne me prirent pas longtemps, je connaissais parfaitement la supérette du quartier pour y avoir effectué les courses de Charlie pendant toute mon adolescence. Lorsque je déposais les sacs dans la cuisine de l'appartement, mon père avait déjà deux heures de retard. Je poursuivais donc dans mon élan, sortant le linge sec, transférant le linge mouillé et faisant tourner la dernière machine. J'entamai alors le repassage, attendant mon père. À la fin de ma panière, je pliai les draps secs et rangeai le tout dans l'armoire. Toujours aucun signe de Charlie.

J'entrepris de cuisiner le repas de ce soir. Je mis la viande à mariner, découpais les pommes de terre pour le gratin. C'était l'une des premières recettes qu'Esmé m'avait enseignée.

À seize heures, sans aucune nouvelle de mon père, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je finis mes corvées et m'installais dans le canapé. Je remarquai alors la lueur rouge sur le répondeur posé à côté du téléphone. J'appuyais sur la machine pour écouter le message :

« Bella, c'est Charlie. J'ai essayé de te joindre sur ton portable… En dernier recours j'espère que tu auras ce message. Je ne pourrais être présent cet après-midi… Nous sommes sur une affaire sérieuse. Il y a des agressions en ce moment. Je ne quitterais pas le travail de tout le week-end. Je sais que tu comprendras. Je t'embrasse. »

* * *

><p>Je n'ai jamais aimé mon prénom. Pourtant mes parents l'avaient choisi avec soin. Je m'appelle Isabella. Bella pour les intimes, la famille, les amis. Petite déjà, je lançai mon prénom comme un défi. « Je m'appelle Isabella et après ? »<p>

Enfant, je ne l'aimais pas, il était trop différent des autres. Adolescente, je trouvais qu'il avait une connotation bien trop sage. Pourquoi porter un nom si complexe lorsqu'on est un être humain banal, comme moi ?

En réalité je n'ai jamais aimé ni mon prénom –beaucoup trop long et emprunté- ni le diminutif qui l'accompagne depuis maintenant dix-huit ans. J'ai toujours eu horreur que les gens émettent un jugement sur ma personne en ne se basant que sur mon surnom au détriment de ma personnalité. « Bella ce n'est pas courant ! Mais cela te va comme un gant tu es très jolie ! » Ou encore « Bella ? Non, mais quelle idée, regarde-toi ! ». J'aurai voulu un prénom normal, qui ne me prédestine pas à être belle ou laide. Un prénom qui n'avait pas de sens caché.

Car Bella a un sens caché, un sens que peu de personnes connaissent. Il est vrai que dans ma vie, je n'ai rencontré que peu de latinistes. Et à vrai dire, si mon professeur de littérature anglaise ne m'avait pas encouragé, je n'en aurais jamais fait moi-même. Il faut aimer les langues latines et leur origine. Il faut s'intéresser aux choses qui ne servent à rien, des choses qui ne vous aideront jamais dans la vie réelle. De fait, je pense que ce sont ces choses qui construisent une personnalité. Pour en revenir à mon prénom, Bella signifie la Guerre en latin.

J'avais pour choix d'être belle et donc forcément stupide ou d'être une guerrière complètement sanguinaire. Mais est-ce vraiment des choix de vie acceptable pour une enfant de huit ans ?

Aujourd'hui, je n'aime toujours pas mon prénom, parce qu'il a marqué depuis toujours le fait que j'étais différente. Un prénom différent pour une personne qui n'est jamais entrée dans le moule. Mes parents étaient-ils si cruels pour montrer comme une évidence au monde que leur fille était marginale ?

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours eu des soucis relationnels. Au début j'ai cru que mes problèmes avec les autres venaient de mon apparence. J'étais menue aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns et à la peau crayeuse. Il a vite fallu me rendre à l'évidence. Je n'avais simplement pas les codes pour m'intégrer aux jeux des autres. Ils me trouvaient étrange et je préférais discuter avec des adultes, car chez moi je ne côtoyais qu'eux.

Puis petit à petit, j'ai compris à force d'observation comment faire pour jouer à la petite fille normale. C'est ce moment précis qu'a choisi Elizabeth pour mourir. Je lui en ai voulu terriblement. Je lui en ai voulu de nous avoir laissé ma famille et moi. Je lui en ai voulu d'être partie sans être vraiment malade. D'avoir été chercher mon cousin Edward chez la nourrice ce jour-là et de s'être fait renverser par un chauffard ivre. Je lui en ai voulu d'avoir fait pleurer tous les gens que j'aimais. Et plus que tout je lui en ai voulu quand ma mère a quitté mon père.

Pourtant et avec le recul, je sais pertinemment que ce n'était pas sa faute. Ma pauvre tante n'avait pas choisi tout cela et si elle avait pu, elle serait restée avec nous… Les choses s'étaient passées différemment.

Mon père et ma mère s'étaient rencontrés dans la grande ville de Seattle. Ils avaient eu la chance de pouvoir étudier. Ma mère vivait avec sa grande sœur Élisabeth. Cette dernière était déjà fiancée à un certain Carlisle Cullen. L'homme qui allait devenir mon oncle et par la suite le seul soutien de mon père. Ma tante Liz encourageait ma mère à sortir. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'elle tomberait amoureuse d'un certain Charlie Swan au point de tout abandonner pour l'épouser et devenir institutrice.

Charlie avait fait les choses correctement. Il avait demandé à Renée de l'épouser, était entré dans les forces de l'ordre et avait demandé une mutation dans la banlieue de Seattle. C'est ainsi que ma mère et lui ont atterri à Forks, 3000 habitants. Deux ans plus tard, Carlisle finissait son internat et demandait ma tante en mariage. Elle accepta et ils eurent la possibilité de s'installer dans le même village que mes parents. Malgré les aléas de la vie, la difficulté du travail de mon père qui lui grignotait petit à petit la santé, la vie de médecin de Carlisle qui le rendait absent, ma tante et ma mère se soutenaient. Si bien qu'elles sont tombées enceintes en même temps.

Élisabeth a accouché d'Edward seulement deux mois avant ma naissance. Nous avons joué des heures ensemble, toutes les photographies de nos albums nous montraient ensemble, riant, jouant et même si c'était mortifiant de l'avouer, prenant notre bain. Jusqu'à ce jour tragique. Edward avait trois ans, moi deux. Élisabeth s'est tuée dans un accident de voiture. Carlisle a subi la perte de sa femme. Il organisa l'enterrement seul, tout en gérant son travail et son petit garçon. Ma mère l'aida du mieux qu'elle put. L'enterrement eut lieu fin août. Quelques semaines plus tard nous fêtions mes trois ans. Et ma mère plia bagages pour déménager.

J'en ai voulu à ma tante lorsque ma mère nous abandonna. Je sus des années plus tard que le couple de mes parents avait commencé à se fendiller bien avant la mort de Liz. Et puis, ma mère n'a jamais pu s'imaginer continuer sa vie à Forks, où tous les endroits lui rappelaient des souvenirs en lien avec sa sœur. Elle émit le vœu de m'emmener. Mais nous étions en pleine année scolaire et il y avait à Forks tous ceux que je connaissais : ma famille, mon cousin, mes amis… Ils n'ont pas voulu me déraciner.

Aujourd'hui je ne m'en plains pas. Deux ans après la mort de ma tante, mon oncle Carlisle s'est remarié avec une femme qu'il avait rencontrée à l'hôpital. Je n'ai su qu'après, qu'en réalité elle y était venue en tant que patiente, car son mari était violent. Il avait levé la main sur leur fille, Rosalie, et elle avait demandé le divorce. Celui-ci avait été prononcé des mois plus tard lui laissant la garde complète de sa fille.

Mon oncle est tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle s'appelait Esmé. Il lui a fallu six mois pour la convaincre et un an de relation pour qu'elle accepte de partager la vie de Carlisle et de mon cousin. Ainsi, Edward hérita d'une grande sœur de deux ans de plus que lui. Rosalie avait six ans, Edward bientôt quatre. Elle nous a appris la plupart des gros mots que nous connaissons. Six mois après leur installation, Alice est née. Elle avait seulement trois ans et demi de moins que nous et Edward et moi l'adorions.

J'essayais de me raccrocher à la famille de mon oncle, car mon père était de plus en plus malheureux. Malgré tous mes efforts de petite fille, il rentrait de plus en plus tard. Je ne comprenais pas à l'époque que je lui rappelai ma mère. Les années ont passé et j'ai fini par être désespérée par l'attitude de mon père. J'ai complètement arrêté de travailler à l'école, je suis devenue insolente, sous le regard indifférent de mon père et sans le moindre commentaire de ma mère. Seul Carlisle s'affolait.

Le temps passait, blessant. Edward poursuivit ses efforts scolaires et commença le piano. Il était le prodige et je me mis à le détester. Alice ne me calmait plus. Seule Rose semblait me comprendre. Finalement, mon père, remarqué par les bons résultats qu'il avait obtenus à Forks, accepta la promotion qui lui était accordée à Seattle. Nous déménageâmes sans mon accord et sans que la question me fut posée.

Je plongeais complètement. Mon retard scolaire s'accumula. Je maigris beaucoup, devins apathique et ne voulus plus aller chez mon oncle. Mon père ne posait pas de questions, assurant le strict minimum. Il devait remarquer mes difficultés, mais il avait ses propres problèmes. Je ne lui ai jamais jeté la pierre.

Et puis un jour, Esmé est venue nous rendre visite. Elle me trouva seule à la maison, plongée dans le noir parce que les interrupteurs étaient trop hauts pour moi. J'attendais dans mon lit, en pyjama le retour de mon père. Esmé fut horrifiée, elle appela mon père et m'emmena chez elle. Je pus m'endormir le soir blotti contre mon cousin qui me serrait dans ses petits bras.

Le lendemain mon père fut convoqué par Carlisle. J'étais présente, j'ai entendu et acquiescé à tous les reproches que mon oncle par alliance adressait à mon père. Petit à petit, les épaules de Charlie se tassèrent et je ne pouvais plus le supporter. J'ai arrêté Carlisle en lui demandant si je pouvais venir vivre avec eux, avec Rose, Edward, Alice et Esmé. Ma nouvelle tante pleura de soulagement et un lit fut aménagé dans la chambre de mon cousin. Grâce à lui je réussis à rattraper mon retard cette année-là. Nous avions huit ans.

J'ai passé les dix dernières années chez mon oncle et ma tante. Dans ma famille, celle que je m'étais choisi. Edward et moi, après bien des disputes et des anicroches nous étions rapprochés jusqu'à nous considérer comme des jumeaux. Après tout n'avions-nous pas perdu nos mères tous les deux ? Et n'avions-nous pas la même en la personne d'Esmé ?

* * *

><p>Je séchai les larmes traîtresses qui avaient coulé sur mes joues. J'hésitai à rappeler Esmé ou Edward pour discuter, pour qu'ils viennent me chercher, que je ne reste pas seule. En regardant par la fenêtre, je me souvins que nous serions bientôt en vacances. J'aurais moins de choix pour effectuer les achats de Noël puisque nous ne quitterions pas Forks. Inspirant profondément, je pris le sac contenant mon portefeuille et sortit en claquant la porte.<p>

Rejoindre le centre commercial le plus proche fut aisé. Il était grand, et je m'y étais déjà perdue plusieurs fois. C'était ce qu'il me fallait. La majorité de la surface était couverte. Je n'aurais pas froid. J'attaquai les magasins avec les cadeaux pour Carlisle et Esmé.

Je choisis une revue médicale spécialisée pour mon oncle et le dernier livre de cuisine moléculaire pour ma tante. Je réussis à dénicher le magasin préféré d'Alice et lui pris une robe ainsi qu'un bracelet fantaisie. Pour Edward, je n'effectuai pas d'achats. J'avais déjà commandé pour lui les partitions introuvables d'un compositeur européen obscur. Rosalie eut droit à sa bouteille de parfum annuelle. Et j'hésitai à acheter quelque chose pour Emmett… De manière générale, je lui aurais offert de la nourriture. Mais ne serait-ce pas plus drôle de lui acheter un livre sur la nourriture ? Ni une, ni deux, je pris un ouvrage intitulé « Les mets préférés des Américains ».

« Que pourrais-je prendre pour Charlie ? Et pour Renée ? Accepterait-elle de recevoir un cadeau de ma part cette année ? »

Perplexe, je continuais à déambuler dans les galeries. Mes pieds commencèrent à devenir douloureux. La lumière des galeries m'agressait. J'hésitai à continuer lorsque j'entendis de la musique. Un groupe de jazz jouait en face d'un des magasins. Je m'arrêtai quelques instants devant eux pour les écouter. La musique me plaisait, elle me vidait la tête. En quelques secondes, je n'avais plus de soucis. Je rentrerais ce soir chez Esmé et Carlisle, je discuterai de cette journée avec Edward, je rirais avec Alice…

Déterminée à retourner chez moi, je fis demi-tour. Ce que je vis me bouleversa, touchant des profondeurs que je ne soupçonnais pas. Dans ma courte vie, j'avais vécu des choses difficiles, mais celle-là, le voir ici, était sans doute la plus difficile de toutes. Devant le magasin se tenait un jeune homme. Il devait avoir mon âge, peut-être un peu plus vieux. Son regard, vague et éteint, m'atteignit en plein cœur. L'inscription qui ornait sa pancarte, me donna envie de pleurer et de vomir.

_« J'ai honte mais j'ai faim. »_

Dans quel monde, les adultes avaient-ils permis ça ? Je m'approchais doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues mais je ne m'en souciais pas. J'étais dans cette espèce de transe, où votre instinct prend le dessus sur votre raison. Je notai vaguement sa position, à genoux sur le sol. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je le touchais. La scène vue de l'extérieur devait paraître bien étrange.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il posa ses yeux sur moi. Aucun étonnement, aucune gêne. Il n'était pas présent. Son corps l'était mais pas le reste. Délicatement, je fis glisser la pancarte de ses doigts pour la poser sur le sol. Il me laissa faire, complètement inerte. Mon instinct me dictait chaque action, et au fond de moi, je savais que c'était ce que je devais faire.

Ses mains étaient gercées par le froid. Des crevasses y apparaissaient. Je l'aidais à déplier sa longue silhouette, ankylosée par son immobilité forcée. Je frottais énergiquement ses jambes par-dessus son pantalon pour rétablir la circulation sanguine. Il devait être en état de marcher ; je ne pourrais pas le porter. Nous fîmes quelques pas. Je récupérais mes emplettes, devenues insignifiantes. Balançant tous les sacs dans une main, je libérais l'autre pour prendre la sienne.

J'avais cette impression confuse que si je ne lui tenais pas la main, il pourrait partir, s'envoler. Qu'il n'était déjà plus ici avec moi ! Je me demandais depuis combien de temps quelqu'un l'avait touché sans arrière-pensée. Je le traînai littéralement le long du chemin nous menant à l'appartement de mon père. Il plaçait ses pas dans les miens mécaniquement. Nous prîmes un bus, remontâmes plusieurs rues, et il était toujours attaché à moi.

J'ouvris les portes avec mon trousseau, et même lors de cette opération, je réussis à ne pas le lâcher. C'était devenu une priorité, ne pas le laisser partir. Je lâchais sa main sur le seuil de l'appartement et le fit passer devant moi. Si j'avais été toute seule, je me serais enfermée à clef, reflexe dû à la paranoïa de mon père. Mais il était avec moi. Et personnellement je n'apprécierais pas d'être enfermé dans un lieu inconnu, avec une étrangère dont j'ignore tout.

Il resta planté dans le salon, sans fixer son regard sur quelque chose de précis. Je m'avançai jusqu'à lui et avec la même douceur, j'entrepris de le défaire de son sac à dos, maigre vestige de ses affaires personnelles. Je les plaçai à côté de lui, pour qu'il puisse les voir. Je le fis s'asseoir sur le canapé et il obéit docilement à ma poussée.

Son état catatonique me déconcertait. Nous étions plus que tous les deux. Mon instinct avait arrêté de me guider et à présent, je me demandais ce qu'il convenait de faire. Pourquoi avais-je fait cela ?

Jetant mes questions aux orties, je partis m'affairer dans la cuisine. Je rajoutais un steak à la marinade préparée pour le dîner de mon père. Je mis le gratin au four et fit du thé. Cela me paraissait une bonne idée. Le thé lui permettrait de se réchauffer et de s'hydrater. Calmement je lui en offris un bol fumant.

Il n'esquissa pas un geste pour s'en emparer. Je lui posai alors entre les doigts et sans crier gare, il l'avala, presque d'une traite.

- Tu peux boire plus doucement, le rassurai-je avec patience. Tu vas te brûler.

Son regard me transperça. Il avait des yeux incroyables, bleu acier, dans lesquels on pouvait lire l'infini. Il semblait presque surpris que je lui adresse la parole. Je pus noter cette réaction devant l'écarquillement minimal de ses pupilles, à l'entente de ma voix. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été traité comme un être humain ?

- Je m'appelle Bella, annonçai-je presque mal à l'aise sous le feu de son regard. Je… Hum. Peut-être voudrais-tu prendre une douche ?

Son expression demeura impassible. Je restais perplexe. En avait-il envie ou pas ? Mais lorsque je remarquais que ses mains étaient rougies par le froid, la question ne se posa plus. Je me levai, lui demandant de me suivre. Il m'imita restant dans mon sillage, ne me lâchant pas d'une semelle.

Je me rendis dans la chambre que j'occupais petite-fille. Le placard était empli de vêtements, ceux d'Edward et les miens. Lorsque nous devions dormir sur Seattle, nous passions la nuit chez mon père. On y était tranquille et ça permettait à Edward de se reposer avant ses auditions au conservatoire. Je partis en expédition à la recherche d'un pyjama, ou d'un survêtement. Je n'hésitai pas à mettre ma tête entière dans le placard mural. Je finis par trouver un pantalon en coton à carreaux et un tee-shirt noir qui servait à mon cousin quand nous dormions ici.

Je sortis la tête du placard, triomphante. L'inconnu n'avait toujours pas bougé, son regard perdu au loin. Avisant les sous-vêtements d'Edward, je pris un boxer et une paire de chaussettes, avec l'espoir que tout serait à sa taille.

- Je t'ai pris un pyjama, soufflai-je, désarçonnée. J'espère que cela ira.

Nous repassâmes au salon puis dans la cuisine. Je vérifiais la cuisson du gratin avec force gestes et maniques. En réalité je cherchais surtout à attirer l'attention de mon invité, à avoir une réaction de sa part.

Je n'eus droit qu'à un vague regard désabusé. Ma parade nuptiale ne l'avait apparemment pas intrigué. Je faillis en sourire. J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain, en lui présentant la douche, le fonctionnement des robinets et le placard à serviettes propres. Je posai le change sur le lavabo à portée de main. Pendant toutes mes explications, son visage resta impassible. La communication n'était visiblement pas son truc.

Je passai le seuil de la salle de bain, tentant de lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Mais lorsque je revins quelques minutes plus tard pour vérifier s'il ne s'était pas brûlé avec le pommeau de douche, je le trouvai au milieu de la salle de bain, à attendre que le temps défile.

Bien, que devais-je faire ? Le laisser sale ? Il fallait nécessairement qu'il se lave, ne serait-ce que pour soigner les crevasses sur ses mains. Résignée, j'entrai, signalant ma présence.

- J'avoue que l'idée que j'avais en te laissant dans la salle de bain était que tu te laves.

Il ne me répondit pas, et je fis une moue. J'essayais de rendre mon visage et ma gestuelle corporelle la plus expressive possible. Carlisle me l'avait suffisamment répété : si le patient ne parle pas, le toucher physique est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux pour établir un contact. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'entrepris de débarrasser mon invité de son manteau. C'est ainsi que je me rendis compte qu'il ressemblait à un oignon : il avait au moins six couches de vêtements sur lui. Je défis une veste polaire, passa par-dessus sa tête un pull, puis deux, puis un tee-shirt. À croire que toute sa garde-robe était sur lui. Je me mordis les lèvres en pensant cela. C'était certainement le cas.

Je l'assis en faisant attention sur le bord de la baignoire et lui enlevais ses chaussures. Sa seule réaction fut de se tenir pour ne pas tomber. Je pris toutes ses affaires et les mis dans une panière. Car irait à laver. Il s'était déjà relevé lorsque je me retournais. La partie délicate s'annonçait encore pire que ce que je pensais. En fermant les yeux je fis glisser la braguette de son pantalon lorsque deux mains rugueuses se posèrent sur les miennes. Je relevais la tête, prête à lui expliquer la nécessité de se laver. Son regard était aussi vague que tout à l'heure, mais une étincelle de compréhension y brûlait. Je ravalais les mots dans le fond de ma gorge et lui fis un pauvre sourire.

- Très bien, j'ai compris, ajoutai-je, je vais m'occuper du dîner pendant que tu te douches.

Je sortis de la salle de bain comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses. Je vérifiais rapidement la cuisson de mes plats avant d'appeler ma tante :

- Je dois venir te chercher ? Me demanda-t-elle en décrochant.

- Non, répondis-je en essayant de rendre ma voix calme et posée. Je… Charlie a prévu un truc pour ce soir. Un genre de cinéma. Il voudrait qu'on passe la soirée ensemble.

- Oh, d'accord, souffla Esmé, surprise par ma déclaration.

- Je… ne veux pas lui faire de peine, tu vois.

- Non, c'est parfait, assura-t-elle un sourire dans la voix. Je passerais te chercher demain après-midi.

- Embrasse tout le monde de ma part.

- Oui, ma chérie. Je t'embrasse. À demain.

Je soupirai de soulagement dès qu'elle raccrocha. J'avais un délai, c'était déjà ça. Un bruit attira mon attention et je vis mon inconnu sortir de la salle de bain, à moitié vêtu. Il n'avait pas mis le tee-shirt d'Edward et je pouvais le comprendre : son torse était griffé de minuscules plaies non cicatrisées. Il fallait que je le soigne.

Il s'avança vers moi et planta son regard dans le mien. Mon corps réagit bizarrement. Cet inconnu mélangeait entièrement mes sentiments, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser retourner dans la rue et reprendre sa non-vie. Il me faudrait très vite trouver une solution plus pérenne dans le temps qu'une planque dans l'appartement d'un flic.

Ma seule certitude était qu'il me restait moins de vingt-quatre heures pour l'apprivoiser.

* * *

><p>À suivre...<p>

Pour laisser un petit - ou un grand- commentaire c'est le petit bouton en dessous ^^ À bientôt ! ^^


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'Inconnu

**Titre**: Jazz et Moi

**Auteur** : Damoiselle A.

**Correctrice** : Ninie

**Résumé **: Bella a dix-huit ans et pourtant elle pourrait en avoir dix de plus. Les épreuves ne l'ont pas épargné, mais elle a réussi à se trouver une famille, une place dans le monde. Tout son équilibre tangue quand elle le croise dans la rue. JW/BS

**NDA **: Bonjour à tous ! Merci à toutes celles qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre ^^. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira également. On se retrouve en bas... Bonne Lecture !

**RAR :**

ce85 : J'espère que le chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes =°)

Alex16 : Demander c'est livrer ! J'espère que cela te plaira ^^

Mixou : Quel joli compliment, j'espère que le second chapitre ne te décevra pas !

Adeline L : Contente de te retrouver aussi ^^ Effectivement un Jasper dans cet état là, ça ne court pas les rues et il va falloir un peu de temps pour le remettre d'aplomb... Le chapitre 6 vient d'être terminé, il est en correction. J'entame le chapitre 7 en sachant que je ne pourrais pas beaucoup plus avancé d'ici la fin de mes vacances et que je reprendrai donc en mars-avril. J'espère néanmoins te relire bientôt ! Bises à toi !

Anne : Merci la belle du compliment ! En espérant que la suite te comblera ;°)

Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire ^^.

Xys : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. La suite est postée, à toi de me dire si elle te convient ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2 : L'INCONNU<strong>

_« Dès qu'on approche un être humain, on touche à l'inconnu. »_

_Édouard Estaunié_

Son pas était hésitant. Il s'avança vers moi, le regard fixé sur mon cou. Je lui fis un sourire timide pour l'encourager et parcourais la distance qui nous séparait encore. Sans le toucher j'effectuai mentalement la liste de toutes les égratignures et autres blessures. Je le priais de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine. Je fis un aller-retour express dans la salle de bain pour aller chercher la trousse de secours. Celle-ci était particulièrement bien fournie par les bons soins de Carlisle. Mon oncle avait toujours une peur bleue qu'il nous arrive quelque chose. Pour une fois, je le remerciai de s'être inquiété pour nous.

L'inconnu était assis sur une chaise, les yeux fermés et face à la lumière pour que je puisse examiner les dégâts. Son visage paraissait lisse de prime abord. Son corps était émacié, fin et tout en muscle. Mais le plus impressionnant était les minuscules plaies sur son torse. Elles étaient superficielles, mais nombreuses. Je ne savais pas ce qui pouvait causer un tel résultat et au fond, je crois que je préférais ne pas savoir. Je les désinfectais une à une, avant de graisser la peau pour qu'elle puisse guérir plus vite. Il y avait des hématomes aussi, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour eux, à part attendre qu'ils se résorbent. Le jeune homme fit jouer ses muscles quelques instants après que mes mains eurent fini de papillonner sur son torse. Il put mettre le tee-shirt d'Edward. Je pris ces mains dans les miennes. Je les graissais avec une pommade spéciale. Il faudrait des jours et des jours de traitement, mais il pourrait récupérer une peau à peu près lisse. Je lui souris.

Alors timidement, toujours sans me parler et sans me regarder, il enleva son pantalon. J'étouffai un cri. Une vilaine balafre barrait sa cuisse gauche à côté de son aine. Un pan de son boxer avait été retourné pour que le tissu n'appuie pas sur la blessure. L'entaille me paraissait assez profonde et j'évaluais rapidement les soins qu'elle nécessiterait.

- Je crains que cela ne soit au-dessus de mes compétences, soufflai-je à l'inconnu, en touchant délicatement la plaie. Elle doit être douloureuse en plus et je n'ai pas d'anesthésique local… et évidemment c'est à Edward que Carlisle a appris à réaliser des points de suture… Pestai-je de mauvaise foi.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Edward était le seul à savoir faire des points de suture alors que nous voulions tous les deux poursuivre nos études en faculté de médecine après nos diplômes : le sang ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise, moi si. L'inconnu avait tourné son attention vers moi alors que j'examinai la plaie. Sa position n'était pas la meilleure qui soit, alors d'une voix que j'espérais professionnelle, je lui demandais :

- Est-ce que tu pourrais te rasseoir sur cette chaise en écartant les jambes, s'il te plait ?

Il obéit docilement à ma demande sans une grimace de douleur. J'entrepris de désinfecter les bords de la plaie.

- Il me faudrait un médecin, grognai-je.

Son expression changea du tout au tout et il se releva brutalement aux aguets. Je fus surprise par sa réaction inattendue et sursautai. Je repris néanmoins mon calme en disant :

- Très bien, j'ai compris, pas de médecin. Il n'empêche qu'il faudrait refermer correctement et que je ne sais pas faire les points, poursuivis-je entêtée dans mon dilemme. La seule solution, lui expliquai-je tandis qu'il se rasseyait, est de désinfecter la plaie, d'appliquer des strips pour forcer les chaires à se reconstituer avant de panser le tout. Mais ce sera plus douloureux, l'avertis-je le regard sérieux, et cela laissera des cicatrices.

Pour toute réponse il me fixa. Je soupirai avant de commencer mon traitement. Qu'il ne compte pas courir dans les jours à venir…

La séance de soin terminée, mon inconnu se leva. Je le fis se rasseoir et sortis un tube de crème surgrasse pour peau extra-sèche. La sienne en avait grandement besoin. Délicatement, mais avec tout le sérieux que je possédais, je lui massais les pieds, les jambes et les bras. Seul son visage était épargné. Je me lavais les mains et le laissais se rhabiller à son rythme en mettant les steaks à cuire.

- J'espère que tu aimes le gratin de pommes de terre et le steak aux épices, car je n'ai que ça à te proposer, réalisais-je soudain embêtée.

Il était assis sur la table de la cuisine et ne répondit rien. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, je me mis à lui parler de moi. Mon invité était un très bon écouteur.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je m'appelle Bella, répétai-je avec un sourire en mettant un bouillon de légumes à chauffer pour l'entrée. J'ai dix-huit ans, lui appris-je en mélangeant la soupe. Je vis dans la famille de mon oncle, enfin maintenant c'est ma famille. Nous sommes un peu bizarres…

Je m'arrêtai un instant pour vérifier le gratin et mettre la table.

- Je veux dire, mon oncle et ma tante sont des gens formidables, mais si l'on doit vraiment entrer dans le vif du sujet... Nous n'avons absolument aucun lien de sang, soupirai-je. Nous sommes un genre de famille recomposée… Ici, nous sommes chez mon père… Dis-je en disposant les assiettes et les couverts, alors que l'inconnu suivait chacun de mes gestes, comme tu as pu le remarquer il est souvent absent. D'après moi, il ne rentrera pas avant un moment alors… On est tranquille, conclus-je avec le sourire.

J'essayais de le rassurer, d'entrer en contact avec lui. J'avais besoin qu'une communication s'établisse si je voulais pouvoir l'aider. Il ne répondit rien à mes soudaines confidences et je continuai sur ma lancée : l'école, les livres, la vie à la maison parfois épique et puis l'université de médecine, mon rêve.

Je continuai à parler, à entretenir seule la discussion face à lui. Je ne m'étais jamais autant confié à quelqu'un, Edward mis à part. Je n'avais jamais parlé aussi longtemps et sans comprendre comment, j'en vins à parler de ma souffrance face aux absences répétées de mon père. Pour la première fois, mon inconnu hocha la tête et comme pour changer de conversation, il tira sur son tee-shirt noir plusieurs fois.

Je mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il me demandait.

- Non, le tee-shirt n'est pas à mon père, ni à moi d'ailleurs, rétorquai-je prudemment en observant avec attention son attitude, il est à Edward. Il a laissé des affaires ici, c'est plus pratique quand on dort sur Seattle pour une de ces auditions ou une journée magasinage avec Alice.

Il hocha la tête et un étrange silence s'étira. Ce dernier ne comblait pas le vide entre nous deux, il nous rassemblait. C'était le silence propre aux conversations qui n'ont pas besoin d'être bruyantes.

Je préparai mon lit pour Jasper, mettant des draps et lissant les couvertures. Je lui donnais l'une des brosses à dents de la réserve et attendis dans la chambre pour lui montrer son lit. Il entra d'un pas hésitant et je m'empressais de le rassurer :

- Tu dors dans mon ancien lit, lui souris-je, je vais prendre celui de mon père. Il ne sert jamais, Charlie dort dans le canapé au cas où il y aurait une urgence.

Mon sourire se fana et j'expliquai rapidement le fonctionnement des lumières, la position de son verre d'eau, avant de lui dire où je serais :

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu te sers. Je serais dans la chambre du fond. Et… entamai-je tandis que ses yeux me transperçaient, je pourrais fermer la porte de l'appartement à clef ? Je peux comprendre que ce n'est pas évident pour toi, mais je serais plus rassurée.

Deuxième signe de communication : il hocha la tête. Je souris et allai vérifier la fermeture de toutes les fenêtres, puis de la porte d'entrée. Mon inconnu me suivit pas à pas. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Charlie, austère et sans âme. Je ne savais pas quel geste avoir, alors je lui avais simplement effleuré l'épaule en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

J'ai suivi chacun de ses pas dans le couloir jusqu'à mon lit, avec le sentiment que ma relation avec lui progressait. Les questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête me taraudaient et m'empêchaient de dormir. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je pouvais voir une personne sans domicile fixe dans une rue. J'avais habité Seattle enfant…

D'autres questions tournaient autour de moi. Qui est-il ? Sait-il parler ? Le peut-il ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Quelle est son histoire ? Comment l'apprivoiser ?

Car il s'agissait de cela. Il faudrait qu'il accepte de me suivre. Il faudrait qu'il arrive à admettre ma voix, mon corps puis mon aide. Chaque étape était essentielle et je le savais pour avoir disséqué le comportement de mon oncle avec ses patients. La voix, le physique, le soin… Deux étapes en une journée, je n'avais pas chômé. Un sourire s'étala sur mon visage.

Si j'arrivais à le faire parler, ou ne serait- ce que communiquer, de se réapproprier le monde autour de lui, il pourrait comprendre mon envie de l'aider. Et je pourrais demander à Carlisle et Esmé de faire quelque chose. Et ils le feront, ils ne pourront s'en empêcher. Peut-être, qu'au fond, je suis comme eux.

Sur cette pensée positive, je m'endormis.

* * *

><p>Un corps chaud se glissa contre moi. Je faillis demander à Edward pourquoi il venait me rejoindre cette nuit. Il n'y avait pas d'orages, et cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus peur. Je ne me sentais pas seule. Lui peut-être ? Je sentis son corps se coller contre mon dos, dans une position compliquée. De longues mains touchaient mon dos, tandis que le reste du corps se perdait dans la pénombre de la nuit.<p>

Je me redressais, alerte. Ce n'était pas Edward. Mon cousin m'aurait réveillée, m'aurait parlée ou m'aurait serrée plus franchement contre lui. Je fronçais les sourcils avant de me remémorer ma journée. Mon inconnu. Je soupirai de soulagement avant de me rallonger. J'écoutais consciencieusement le son de sa respiration. Elle était devenue hachée quand je m'étais relevée, et elle reprenait une direction plus calme. Je me recouchais sur le flan, cherchant mon sommeil.

J'y arriverai. Peut-être.

* * *

><p>Le matin fut difficile. Contrairement à un réveil en bonne et due forme, je me levais péniblement, la conscience émergeant lourdement des limbes du sommeil. Le réveil de mon père sonnait ; il était encore très tôt et pourtant je sentais que je m'étais complètement reposée.<p>

Dans un soupir de consternation, je liquidais rapidement le réveil en l'envoyant contre le mur. Il continua de sonner. Un grognement répondit au mien et je partis dans un fou rire.

Je dormais en chemise de nuit, avec un inconnu aux yeux bleus, qui ne parlait pas mais qui grognait, dans le lit de mon père.

L'absurdité de la situation avait de grandes vertus comiques… Mes rires achevèrent de réveiller le jeune homme allongé à côté de moi qui semblait plus que surpris de me trouver présente à son côté. Mes gloussements redoublèrent et je vis une esquisse de sourire passer sur son visage.

- Petit-déjeuner ? Proposai-je, en me levant d'un bond.

L'inconnu acquiesça et je me précipitai vers la cuisine pour faire frire du bacon et des œufs. Je préparais également des toasts, avant de me rendre dans ma chambre, prendre des affaires pour me doucher.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu prends comme boisson au petit-déjeuner, criai-je du couloir pour qu'il m'entende de la chambre de mon père.

Je bifurquai pour me retrouver devant mon placard, soucieuse. Il faudrait vraiment que je réapprovisionne le linge que je gardais ici. Si Alice voyait cela, elle en aurait une crise cardiaque. Je souris en choisissant un pull et un jean. En me retournant, mon cœur tressauta dans ma cage thoracique. Mon inconnu se tenait devant moi, avec un air hésitant.

- Excuse-moi, lui soufflai-je, tu m'as fait peur. Le petit-déjeuner est bientôt prêt. Ça ne te dérange pas de surveiller pendant que je me douche ?

Sa tête pencha vers la droite. Il me donna l'impression qu'il essayait d'analyser ce que je venais de dire. Il finit par hocher la tête et je lui souris.

- Merci.

Ma douche fut délectable. L'eau chaude me détendait et finissait de me réveiller. Un plan d'attaque se dessina dans ma tête. D'après ce que je savais, Esmé devrait arriver à Seattle en fin d'après-midi. J'avais donc toute une matinée pour essayer de communiquer avec lui.

J'essayais de trouver la meilleure façon de l'aborder. M'installer en face de lui, à table ou sur un canapé, ne me paraissait pas une bonne idée. C'était trop frontal. Faire comme s'il n'existait pas ne fonctionnerait pas non plus et il aurait l'impression de gêner. Puis l'idée me vint. Je ne discutais jamais mieux avec ma tante que lorsque nous faisions la cuisine ou le ménage ensemble. Plan adopté.

Je sortis de la salle de bain encore enveloppée dans la brume chaude de la douche. Je m'installai à table et plongeai mon sachet de thé dans ma tasse. Je serais parfaitement réveillée après. Mon inconnu me regardait faire, assis en face de moi. Il ne mangeait pas, ne s'était pas servi. Je pris une première gorgée de thé –trop amer- et le servais généreusement en protéines. Il fallait qu'il se reconstitue un capital santé, qui d'après moi, avait été complètement ruiné depuis plusieurs mois, si ce n'était pas plusieurs années.

Le silence s'étira et mon invité gigota, mal à l'aise. Je lui fis un sourire auquel il répondit. J'étais sur la bonne voie.

- Je dois encore faire quelques corvées ici, si tu veux tu pourras me tenir compagnie, proposai-je.

Il acquiesça et je lus de la reconnaissance dans ses yeux. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement et je mis de la musique pour me donner de l'entrain. La vaisselle se fit en dansant et en chantant sous le regard amusé de mon inconnu. J'en rajoutais un peu pour tenter de le faire rire. Cela n'avait pas fonctionné, mais je ne désespérais pas. Après avoir rangé la cuisine, je lui demandais de passer au salon avec moi. Je fis un rapide aller-retour dans la salle de bain pour prendre la trousse de secours placée en évidence.

- Tu peux te déshabiller ? J'aimerais regarder ta plaie, lui demandai-je doucement.

Il s'exécuta avec diligence, et je défis petit à petit la bande que j'avais placée sur sa cuisse. Mon inconnu s'efforçait de rester complètement immobile. La plaie commençait à se suturer. Cela devait faire un mal de chien, mais l'étranger assis face à moi était un stoïcien accompli. Je désinfectai les alentours de la plaie encore une fois. Il ne pourrait pas les laver dans l'immédiat. Je pansais ensuite la zone propre avec un bandage résistant à l'eau.

- Il ne faut pas que tu le retires lorsque tu te laveras. L'eau devrait glisser dessus pour ne pas mouiller ta plaie. Si tu veux, tu peux remettre ton pantalon.

Il repassa son bas de pyjama, tandis que je me penchais sur son torse. Sa peau était mieux. Il faudrait la graisser deux fois par jour jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement reconstituée.

- Il faut que tu te laves par à-coups, dis-je en examinant les petites plaies de son torse. Tu te mets sous le jet d'eau très peu de temps, tu te savonnes et tu te rinces ensuite. Le mieux serait que le moins d'eau possible atteigne ta peau, tant qu'elle n'a pas retrouvé son élasticité. Histoire que tu n'aies pas une dysidrose en plus, lui souris-je.

Un air d'incompréhension se peignit sur son visage. Je sentais qu'il avait suivi mes explications avec application et concentration. La dysidrose ne devait pas être connue à son bataillon et je m'en voulais d'avoir utilisé ce mot.

- La dysidrose c'est… En fait, c'est comme si, après une longue période sans que ta peau ait pu avoir de l'eau sur elle, tu la baignais tous les jours, sans la graisser. La peau va s'effilocher et cela peut provoquer des desquamations importantes. C'est pour ça qu'il faut impérativement graisser ta peau après une douche et que celle-ci dure le moins longtemps possible.

Mon invité acquiesça et je souris avant d'aller ranger ma trousse de secours. En revenant, je sortis du placard la vieille table à repasser et il se précipita vers moi pour m'aider à la déplier. Il avait remis son tee-shirt.

- Merci, riais-je en le voyant se débattre avec la clenche de la table à repasser. Ne force pas, elle doit dater du temps où ma mère vivait encore avec nous.

Il me jeta un regard en coin, et je partis chercher le fer et le linge à repasser. Une bonne partie appartenait à Charlie et le reste était le linge à présent propre de mon inconnu. Je laissais le fer chauffer et le fis s'installer en face de moi. Je ne savais pas quel sujet aborder. Je choisis donc de reprendre celui que j'avais lancé quelques minutes auparavant :

- En fait, ma mère est quelqu'un que je ne connais pas bien, avouais-je dans une grimace. Elle est partie trop vite.

Devant son regard sombre, je changeais ma formulation.

- Non, non, elle n'est pas morte, m'empressai-je de préciser en étalant un tee-shirt sur la planche, elle est vraiment partie. Ma mère avait une sœur, ma tante Liz. C'est elle qui est morte. Ma mère n'a pas supporté de rester à Forks –là où j'habite encore comme tu l'auras compris- où tout lui rappelait sa sœur. Elle a préféré partir et cela n'a pas été possible de m'emmener.

Je sentais que mon inconnu suivait chacun de mes mots, chacun de mes gestes. Lui parler de tout cela n'était pas douloureux, et c'était quelque part apaisant. Je continuai en dépliant un pantalon.

- Je devais avoir trois ou quatre ans, racontai-je d'une voix douce, claire. Depuis elle n'a jamais voulu me revoir. Elle m'envoie une carte à chaque anniversaire avec un peu d'argent pour que je puisse m'acheter ce qui me fait envie. J'essaie de lui envoyer quelque chose pour Noël, mais à chaque fois, elle me renvoie le paquet non ouvert. D'après ce que j'ai compris, cela lui coûte beaucoup de prendre contact avec moi… Je pense que pour survivre après la mort de ma tante, elle a fait une croix sur son passé, dont je fais partie…

Je repris un pli sur le linge sec. Je pliais quelques serviettes avant de demander au jeune homme assis devant moi :

- Cela ne t'embête pas si je repasse tes affaires ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à ma demande et il nia de la tête et je continuai mon histoire.

- Je ne lui en veux pas. Elle a ses raisons, et je pense que quelque part je peux comprendre. Mais pour en revenir au sujet, je ne la connais pas très bien. C'est toujours un casse-tête pour choisir son cadeau… Heureusement, ma tante m'aide souvent…

Je continuai mon monologue en le faisant bifurquer sur ma famille. Je trouvais important qu'il connaisse les protagonistes de ma vie s'il devait en faire partie. Je lui avais brièvement esquissé un portrait de chacun d'eux la veille, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il les redoute.

- C'est vrai que nous sommes une famille particulière, émis-je en fronçant les sourcils sur un accroc dans son pantalon. En fait si l'on s'en tient aux liens de sangs, la seule personne qui fait vraiment partie de ma famille est mon cousin Edward, continuai-je en prenant note de repriser ce trou. Mais il n'est pas vraiment mon cousin, c'est mon frère. Mon jumeau. On a pratiquement le même âge, on a tout vécu ensemble. Il adore la musique et joue merveilleusement bien du piano.

Je fixai mon regard sur mon inconnu qui arborait un air concentré. Je repris ma tâche en continuant de repasser.

- Carlisle était le mari de ma tante Liz, donc mon oncle. Et même si beaucoup d'autres hommes se seraient écartés de la famille de leur femme, lui non. Il a continué à nous considérer Charlie et moi comme son beau-frère et sa nièce. C'est un homme incroyable.

Je poursuivis les présentations et il hochait la tête à mesure. Il ne m'avait toujours pas parlé. Je supposais qu'il le pouvait et sinon, il faudrait apprendre le langage des signes. Lorsque j'eus fini, l'inconnu m'aida à ranger la table à repasser puis à préparer le repas. Au bout de quelques minutes, je n'eus plus rien à dire. Enfin, disons que plus rien de futile ne me venait à l'esprit. Je séchais lamentablement devant le deuxième bain de ma salade verte.

- Je m'appelle Jasper, lança mon inconnu d'une voix brouillée dans le blanc que j'avais laissée dans la conversation.

Les larmes faillirent me monter aux yeux. Je les ravalais immédiatement et adressai mon sourire le plus reconnaissant à Jasper. Il esquissa un sourire hésitant et ne parla pas plus. L'émotion me nouait la gorge. Nous finîmes de préparer le repas dans un silence confortable. Pendant celui-ci, je jouais avec ma nourriture. Je n'étais pas une grosse mangeuse même si je prenais plaisir à cuisiner. Je vérifiai que Jasper se sustentait correctement. Il ne mangeait pas beaucoup plus que moi, son estomac devait s'être rétréci. Dans quelques semaines, il mangerait une portion d'adulte normale.

En sortant de table, je lui fis signe que la vaisselle attendrait pendant que je m'installais sur le canapé. Il me rejoignit, souriant. Dans un souffle, je lui expliquai que nous ne pouvions pas rester ici, que mon père était malheureusement flic jusqu'au bout des ongles et donc plutôt du genre à poser des questions. Son visage se ferma.

- J'ai déjà trouvé une solution, repris-je en soupirant. Mais cela ne sera possible que si tu es d'accord.

Son regard se vrilla dans le mien. Je me raidis sur le canapé. Mon exposé devait être complet et convaincant.

- Je pense, poursuivis-je en bafouillant un peu, que tu pourrais venir avec moi, à la maison. Mon oncle est médecin, il soignerait bien mieux que moi ta blessure sans poser aucune question. Tu serais tranquille le temps de te reconstituer une santé, et un appétit. Ensuite, tu feras ce que tu voudras… Mais il faut que tu saches que si tu viens avec moi tu seras éloigné de ton monde connu… Et je pourrais comprendre si tu n'es pas prêt à ça.

Le silence s'étendit entre nous et mon estomac se noua. J'imaginais très bien son refus, et les arguments que j'opposerais moi-même dans une telle situation : vouloir ne rien devoir à personne, continuer à vivre en milieu connu, ne pas accorder une confiance aveugle à une étrangère qui pourrait vous faire chanter…

En vérité, je ne sais pas ce qui l'a décidé. Le fait que je sois jeune, que lorsque je dis la vérité, en général cela se voit sur mon visage, le fait que je lui ai présenté ma vie, ma famille, que je me sois livrée à lui tranquillement, qu'il m'ait avoué son prénom… Je ne l'ai jamais su, mais à cet instant précis il a ouvert la bouche et a soufflé :

- D'accord.

Cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas pu empêcher les larmes de jaillir.

Le téléphone collé contre l'oreille, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma tête, j'appelais fébrilement ma tante. Mon projet était insensé, et c'était peut-être pour cela que ma tante accepterait.

- Bella ? Me répondit Esmé.

- Oui, je…

- Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

- S'il te plait, bredouillais-je.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna-t-elle soudain inquiète.

- Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien. J'aurais simplement quelqu'un à te présenter.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Me dit-elle, pas rassurée le moins du monde.

- Non au contraire, il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'important, niai-je avec assez de force pour l'en convaincre.

- Très bien, j'arrive immédiatement.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, je pouvais entendre le gravier de l'allée crisser sous ses chaussures. Je me tournai vers Jasper et lui sourit. Il nous resterait une petite heure avant l'arrivée de ma tante. Avant la première phase du plan. Il se tenait debout dans le salon, ne sachant quel espace occupé exactement, clairement perdu. Quelque chose se contracta en moi, et je m'approchais doucement de lui pour le toucher. Il revint peu à peu à lui, et je le pris dans mes bras, mon visage contre son torse, mes bras autour de lui. Il ne me serra pas contre lui, il acceptait juste ma présence, c'était déjà beaucoup.

Après quelques minutes, je desserrais mon étreinte, et le tirais derrière moi. Je fis nos bagages et les plaçais dans l'entrée, avec son aide. Malgré cette activité, il nous restait encore beaucoup de temps à attendre dans l'expectative. Je me tournais vers Jasper et lui sourit en demandant :

- Tu aimes les cookies ?

Il me sourit en retour et je l'entraînais dans la cuisine pour un atelier pâtisserie. Peu importe ce qui se passerait dans quelques minutes, le réel c'était lui et moi, en train de nous mettre du chocolat partout.

* * *

><p>À suivre...<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3 : La Maison

**Titre**: Jazz et Moi

**Auteur** : Damoiselle A.

**Résumé **: Bella a dix-huit ans et pourtant elle pourrait en avoir dix de plus. Les épreuves ne l'ont pas épargné, mais elle a réussi à se trouver une famille, une place dans le monde. Tout son équilibre tangue quand elle le croise dans la rue. JW/BS

**NDA **: Bonjour à toutes (il n'a pas encore été prouvé qu'un homme soit passé par ici xD) ! Après quelques semaines d'attente - désolée pour cela - je suis en vacances et je poste donc ce troisième chapitre de Jazz et moi. Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Adèle.

**RAR** :

xys : Merci à toi pour ton commentaire, je suis très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise. J'espère que la suite te "passionnera" autant ^^ Bonne lecture !

Mixou : Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ^^

Bérénice Julien : Merci pour tous ces compliments, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur.

Maggie : Je suis contente que le début de l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3 : LA MAISON<strong>

_« Ce qui m'intéresse, ce n'est pas le bonheur de tous les hommes, c'est celui de chacun. »_

_Boris Vian_

Je sortais les cookies du four lorsque j'entendis la sonnette de l'entrée. Jasper sursauta, je lui souris espérant le tranquilliser. J'ouvris la porte et Esmé se précipita, me tendant les bras dans un gigantesque sourire. Elle profita de notre étreinte pour me palper afin de déterminer si j'étais blessée physiquement ou non.

À mon grand désarroi, Edward la suivait. Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, j'adore mon cousin, ou plutôt devrais-je dire mon frère jumeau, mais il peut être protecteur à l'extrême avec moi et j'aurais préféré être seule avec Esmé pour lui présenter Jasper. Mon frère allait devoir se tenir.

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, s'étonna-t-il en gardant son sourire de tombeur. En écoutant Esmé on aurait pu croire que tu avais eu un accident, me sourit-il en m'enlaçant sous le regard tendre de notre mère de substitution. Et à ce que je sens, tu as fait des cookies !

J'acquiesçai en lui souriant. Je les priais d'entrer dans l'appartement. Jasper se tenait face à nous, mains dans les poches, immobile. Une sorte de grimace coincée entre ses lèvres. Le choc se peignit sur le visage d'Esmé et d'Edward tandis que je me plaçai aux côtés de Jasper.

- Esmé, Edward, je vous présente Jasper. Jasper voici ma tante et mon cousin, annonçai-je solennellement.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Mon frère me lançait des œillades en coin tentant de comprendre ce que cet illustre inconnu faisait dans ses vêtements à l'intérieur de l'appartement de mon père.

- Si l'on s'asseyait ? Proposai-je.

Jasper disparut de mon champ de vision pour revenir avec le plateau que nous avions préparé : cookies et boisson. Jus de pomme pour Edward, thé à la menthe pour Esmé, verres de lait pour Jasper et moi. Je respirai calmement pour tenter de me calmer. Ces gens étaient importants, je les avais réunis pour une raison.

Je devais le faire. Jasper avait besoin de moi.

- Charlie n'est pas là ? Commença Esmé en pensant clairement que ce n'était pas un sujet de conversation trop risqué.

Ma grimace la détrompa et elle comprit que quelque chose de vraiment important était arrivé.

- Il va bien ? Enchaîna-t-elle.

- D'après le répondeur, il va bien. Il est sur une enquête.

- Tu veux dire que tu as passé du temps avec un garçon dans l'appartement du Chef Swan ? S'exclama Edward d'un air ébahi.

- C'est plus compliqué que cela, dis-je immédiatement pour reprendre la parole et tenter de clarifier la situation.

- Edward, demanda Esmé d'un ton persuasif, est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher des champignons à l'épicerie pour le repas de ce soir ?

La diversion était tellement énorme que même un éléphant traversant le salon en dansant un tango endiablé aurait été plus discret. Edward obéit à contre cœur, se sentant exclu de quelque chose. Cela me fit de la peine, mais je savais que mon frère ne serait pas assez maître de lui pour assister à cette conversation sans être blessant. Le fait qu'on approche sa petite sœur, alors qu'il n'était pas présent pour la protéger, ne faisait pas partie de la liste de choses qu'il pouvait bien prendre. Et ce, peu importe le genre de l'approche. Une fois Edward sortit, Esmé reprit :

- Bien, explique-moi.

Je puisais dans le regard de celle qui m'avait élevée le courage nécessaire pour tout dévoiler. Je n'avais jamais autant lâché prise. Raconter tout ce qui passe par la tête des gens. Je veux dire… D'ordinaire tout le monde se fiche de ce que l'on peut bien penser. On ne se préoccupe que des actes, des paroles. Mais à cet instant précis je savais que si je ne racontais pas tout ce que nous avions vécu ces dernières heures, Esmé ne comprendrait pas l'enjeu de ma requête. Or, il fallait absolument qu'elle l'accepte.

Au début, j'étais gênée que Jasper assiste à cela. J'allais parler de lui comme je l'avais vu, comme je le ressentais. Au fur et à mesure de mon récit, je me sentais me détendre. Il fallait également qu'il sache pourquoi je m'investissais à ce point.

Je commençais à partir du moment où je me retrouvais face à lui dans la galerie. Je l'avais invité chez Charlie, c'était peut-être stupide, mais cela m'avait semblé juste. Le soigner, le nourrir, prendre soin de lui, je n'avais pas pu faire autrement. Aujourd'hui, nous nous comprenions. Je savais qu'il revenait de territoires que je ne pénètrerais jamais. Un pays proche de nous, mais qui nous ne regardons pas. Je ne savais pas s'il s'en sortirait. Mais je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire. Il fallait que j'y mette tout ce que je pouvais pour qu'il y parvienne.

À la fin de mon récit et en accord avec lui, je lui présentais ma requête, ma solution pour Jasper. Je ne l'aurais certainement pas fait si je n'avais pas vu cette lueur d'admiration dans le regard de ma mère.

- Nous avons discuté de ce qu'il pourrait se passer maintenant… je veux dire… Il ne peut pas… Alors j'ai pensé que Carlisle et toi vous pourriez l'accueillir comme vous l'avez fait avec moi… Il pourrait reprendre des forces, au moins guérir et plus tard… en fonction des possibilités, faire ce dont il a envie…

Esmé me prit dans ses bras, et je ne sus si cela signifiait qu'elle acceptait ou non ma requête. Elle demanda doucement à Jasper de la suivre dans ma chambre. Edward revint sur ces entrefaites. Il me trouva seule dans le salon.

- Tu as encore fait quelque chose de totalement déraisonnable, déclara-t-il.

Il avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir à mon comportement, à mon appel au secours, à ma gestuelle corporelle. Il me connaissait trop bien pour ne pas deviner que quelque chose m'attachait à Jasper.

- Oui, avouai-je. Tu veux un cookie ?

Edward me lança un regard glacé.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Questionna rudement mon frère en se plantant face à moi.

- Pardon ? Hoquetai-je.

- Tu m'as très bien compris.

En effet, je l'avais très bien compris, peut-être même trop. Mais imaginer une relation romantique entre Jasper et moi était complètement absurde. Je ne l'envisageais pas comme cela, et ne l'aurait certainement jamais fait si mon frère ne m'avait pas posé cette question.

- Je crois que c'est toi qui ne comprends pas bien. Jasper n'est pas… Je veux dire, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Il n'y a aucun sentiment romantique entre nous.

- Alors que fait-il ici ? Tu l'as amené chez ton père ? Imagine ce que dirait le chef Swan !

- C'est bon Edward, m'énervai-je à mon tour. Pour ce que mon père se préoccupe de moi, je pense que je peux faire une petite entorse à son précieux règlement ! Après tout, s'il avait été présent, je ne serais pas allée dans cette fichue galerie !

- Galerie ? D'art ? Demanda Edward, embrouillé.

- Mais non, niai-je. Écoute je vais t'expliquer depuis le début…

Et je recommençais une autre version de mon récit, sachant qu'elle ne serait pas la dernière. J'omettais des détails comme le fait que j'avais soigné une plaie à l'entrejambe ou que Jasper soit venu dormir avec moi cette nuit. Je lui expliquais ma démarche, mes réflexions, mon envie de l'aider. Et pourtant, je sentais que tout cela, toute cette expérience, mon frère, mon jumeau d'âme, ne la comprenait pas.

- Tu es complètement folle, asséna-t-il ébahi.

- Peut-être. Certainement. J'ai pensé que je pourrais l'aider.

- Mais enfin, Bella tu ne te rends pas compte ! Il est sans abris ! Il est dans un autre monde que le tien ! Il aurait pu être dangereux !

- Le fait est qu'il ne l'est pas. Tu m'as toujours conseillé de suivre mon instinct, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, je me rends parfaitement compte de ce que je demande, de ce que je viens de faire. C'est énorme ou peu, selon les points de vue.

- Et après ? Tu te mettras à sauver tous les chats errants de la ville ? Tu veux devenir une entreprise humanitaire à toi toute seule ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises !

- Alors quoi ?

- Je voulais aider une personne. Une seule ! Je n'ai jamais eu cette envie pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas de ma famille. Et justement imagine que chacun en face autant. À notre échelle, on tenterait de reconstituer une vie. Une vie ça compte ! Non ?

Mon frère se tut pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

- Tu es folle… Pas d'autres solutions…

- Oh Edward, ça suffit. Oui je suis folle de penser que l'individualisme pourrissant de notre société ne causera pas la fin de l'humanité. Qu'il y a des solutions. Qu'il y a des moyens. A mon échelle, j'essaie d'aider quelqu'un. Vis avec, rétorquai-je irritée avant de partir à la cuisine.

Je finissais de faire la vaisselle tandis qu'Edward ruminait ma sentence sur le canapé lorsqu'Esmé réapparut avec Jasper. Elle me fit un grand sourire, en avançant vers moi. Je la rejoignis dans le salon, et elle prononça les mots magiques :

- C'est d'accord.

Le soulagement s'abattit sur moi et le questionnement prit sa place. Je ne savais pas ce qu'Esmé avait déduit, compris ou analysé. Avait-elle questionné Jasper ? L'avait-elle prévenu ? Que s'était-il passé pendant qu'ils étaient dans ma chambre ?

- Attendez, qu'est-ce qui est d'accord ? Demanda mon frère, légèrement affolé.

- Jasper vient avec nous, énonçai-je en faisant face à Edward, ainsi qu'à la colère qui risquait de découler d'une telle déclaration.

- Et Papa ? S'enquit pompeusement mon cousin contenant sa colère.

- Il acceptera, certifia ma tante. Tu as été cherché les champignons ?

Edward rumina avant de lui donner le sac en papier qui contenait les deux boîtes de champignons.

- Merci, mon chéri, lui sourit-elle. Et si nous rentrions ? On aura le temps d'installer Jasper et de faire à manger pour le dîner. Bella tu téléphoneras à Carlisle de la voiture pour lui demander de préparer son matériel de soin.

J'acquiesçai, heureuse. Je pris Jasper par la main, et nous retrouvâmes son sac et le mien dans l'entrée. Je lui fis un grand sourire. Il y répondit par une grimace qu'il devait assimiler à un sourire. Nous prîmes nos bagages avant de passer le seuil de l'appartement, fermant à clef la porte, verrouillant notre complicité.

Je montai à l'arrière avec Jasper, et en regardant les voitures aller et venir sous la pluie battante, mon cœur se gonfla.

À nous la vie.

* * *

><p>Le trajet fut somme toute silencieux. Je profitais de ce temps pour appeler Carlisle comme l'avait demandé ma tante.<p>

- Bella ? Répondit mon oncle après deux sonneries.

- Oui, Esmé m'a demandé de t'appeler pour que tu prépares ton matériel de soin dans ton bureau.

- Quelqu'un a été blessé ? S'enquit-il inquiet.

- Non, enfin oui… Un ami à moi, expliquai-je maladroitement, il aurait besoin de toi…

- Très bien, vous le ramenez ?

- Oui, on t'expliquera une fois à la maison.

- Très bien je vous attends.

- À tout de suite, merci.

Il raccrocha et je regardai Jasper. Son profil était éclairé par les lampadaires et les phares de voitures que nous croisions. Ses yeux étaient fermés et pourtant il se tenait très droit sur la banquette arrière. Il ne dormait pas. J'analysais son visage consciencieusement. Il aurait pu être beau. Pour le moment, j'avais plus l'impression d'avoir à faire à un jeune garçon brisé qu'à un jeune homme conscient de son potentiel physique.

Il ouvrit les yeux, se sentant sans doute observé. Sans savoir pourquoi je rougis avant de lui sourire et de me caler contre le dossier de la banquette. Pourquoi avais-je réagis ainsi ?

La question resta en suspens tandis que je regardais le ciel de Seattle. Plus nous nous éloignions de la ville, plus le ciel devenait clair, sans nuages. On pouvait apercevoir quelques étoiles. Demain, le temps serait au beau. Un beau matin d'hiver glacial. J'étais contente que Jasper soit avec nous.

Cette décision, tout ce fatras d'émotions et de réflexions restaient un mystère pour moi. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de tout analyser. Pour le moment je me sentais chanceuse et heureuse. Chanceuse d'avoir une telle famille, heureuse de pouvoir prétendre aider quelqu'un. Mon cœur battait d'optimisme et malgré les œillades en coin d'Edward, je savais que tout se passerait bien.

Le paysage changea de plus en plus. Nous quittions la densité urbaine des villes périphériques de Seattle pour des routes traversant de nombreuses forêts. Les arbres cachaient le ciel, faisaient de l'ombre, paraissaient menaçants en quelque sorte.

Le panneau de la ville de Forks me rassura. Nous serions bientôt à la maison. Je tapotais l'épaule de Jasper pour lui montrer et lui souris. Il me regardait la tête penchée sur le côté, un questionnement silencieux dans les yeux. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni comment interpréter ce que je voyais. Par chance, Esmé bifurqua enfin dans notre allée et Edward défit sa ceinture.

- Edward je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas enlever ta ceinture tant que nous roulons, pesta Esmé en voyant mon frère détacher.

- Mais enfin que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ? Demanda mon cousin.

- Un accident de voiture sur dix a lieu devant le domicile, argumentai-je à la place de ma tante.

Mon frère m'envoya un regard assassin en réponse. Il sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte. Il était vraiment en colère et je me sentais mal. Je n'aimais pas le voir contrarié à ce point. Je voulais vraiment qu'il comprenne que faire ceci était important pour moi. Je me promis de lui parler.

Carlisle ouvrit la portière d'Esmé et la serra dans ses bras. Malgré ce que j'avais pu lui dire, il s'était inquiété. Je fis un sourire à Jasper et lui fis signe de sortir. Nous nous retrouvâmes devant le coffre pour prendre nos bagages. Carlisle nous vit et nous sourit.

- Jasper je te présente mon oncle Carlisle. Carlisle, je te présente Jasper, un ami, annonçai-je d'une voix brouillée.

Ma tante me sourit et Carlisle tendit la main vers Jasper. Celui-ci la serra sans mot dire, prenant mon oncle au dépourvu. Puis Carlisle se rappela qu'il était médecin.

- Bien et si nous allions dans mon bureau ?

Jasper acquiesça et nous suivîmes mon oncle dans la maison. Esmé me demanda d'installer ses affaires dans la chambre grise. Je lui répondis que je le ferais. Les yeux de Jasper parcouraient le décor qui l'entourait.

Notre maison était une maison de famille : grande avec des murs solides, des planchers qui craquent et même un grenier. Elle était néanmoins équipée des toutes dernières technologies et ma tante avait tenu à une décoration de style anglais. Parce que Jasper était avec moi je redécouvrais mon lieu de vie.

Rosalie et Emmett étaient dans le salon en train de jouer à des jeux vidéo. Elle mit le jeu sur pause en nous entendant arriver.

- Bella, Edward est sur les nerfs, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez foutu les jumeaux, mais va falloir… Commença-t-elle de son ton de grande-sœur.

Elle s'arrêta net en se retournant, me voyant main dans la main avec Jasper. Emmett résuma toutes nos pensées.

- Ben merde alors.

Rosalie lui envoya une chiquenaude dans le bras, avant de venir se présenter.

- Je m'appelle Rosalie Hale, je suis la grande sœur de Bella. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

Jasper hocha la tête et lui tendit la main, un air appliqué sur le visage. Comme si ces formalités ne lui étaient pas naturelles. Rosalie ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupules et lui fit la bise. Je le sentis se raidir. Emmett approcha et se présenta également. Je sentis le regard curieux de Rosalie sur moi.

- Je… C'est Jasper, un ami.

- Il va rester quelque temps ici, continua Esmé avec un sourire. Peux-tu commencer à préparer le dîner ?

Ma sœur grimaça.

- Pâtes ça ira ? S'enquit-elle.

- Très bien, assura ma mère.

Emmett et Carlisle poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Avoir Rosalie derrière les fourneaux n'était généralement pas une bonne idée…

Je poussai Jasper en direction de l'escalier, suivis par mes parents. Le premier étage était réservé aux enfants. Les parents avaient leur chambre au rez-de-chaussé et Rosalie avait la sienne au deuxième étage, à côté du bureau de Carlisle. Ma chambre était voisine de celle d'Edward. Nous avions longtemps partagé la même jusqu'à la puberté. Sa porte était fermée. Mauvais signe.

De l'autre côté de ma chambre se trouvait la chambre d'amis et en face celle d'Alice. Nous avions également un salon où nous retrouver le soir pour regarder la télé et faire des marathons Hugh Grant quand les filles ne se sentaient pas bien, le tout sous les ronchonnements d'Edward.

J'entrai dans la chambre grise. Un lit double, une table de chevet, un bureau, une bibliothèque, un placard mural… Et c'était tout. Du parquet au sol, et du gris sur les murs. Cette chambre était la moins personnelle de l'étage : j'étais contente que Jasper puisse se l'approprier.

- Voilà, claironnai-je, c'est ta chambre.

Je déposai son sac sur le lit avant de fermer les volets. Je sentais le regard scrutateur de Jasper sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Carlisle et Esmé étaient restés sur le seuil.

- Si ça ne te plaît pas, on pourra changer ou personnaliser, proposa doucement Esmé tandis que je me prenais les pieds dans l'un des instruments de musique d'Edward.

La guitare tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd. Je priais pour que mon frère ne m'ait pas entendue. Mon expression devait être comique à voir car mes parents secouaient la tête d'un air désespéré, tandis que Jasper me faisait son premier sourire en coin. Quelque chose de définitivement craquant.

Je reposai la guitare sèche contre le mur.

- Bien, Bella va t'installer tes affaires, expliqua ma tante. Je vais aller aider Rose et après manger on te fera visiter la maison.

- Allons dans mon bureau, proposa mon oncle, il paraît que tu as besoin de soins…

Jasper me lança un regard troublé, ce que remarquèrent mes parents.

- Je ne peux pas venir, dis-je d'une voix embarrassée, Carlisle doit te faire des points et…

- Isabella s'évanouit à la vue du sang, interrompit ma tante avec un sourire.

Jasper hocha la tête et suivit mon oncle. Esmé me laissa seule dans la chambre. J'ouvris le sac de Jasper et rangeai le linge que j'avais nettoyé dans le placard. Je laissais le reste de ses affaires personnelles dans son sac au pied de son lit. C'était à lui de choisir de les installer ou non. J'éteignis la lumière et descendis.

* * *

><p>Alice était dans la cuisine avec Rosalie et Esmé. Elles écoutaient attentivement ce que notre mère disait.<p>

- Jasper restera le temps qu'il lui faudra. J'attends de vous que vous l'aidiez…

Je fis remarquer ma présence, et ma mère me sourit. Rosalie et Alice vinrent me faire un câlin. En se détachant de moi, Rosalie me chuchota :

- Il n'y a que toi pour te foutre dans une merde pareille.

Je lui répondis en souriant.

- Bella j'attends de toi que tu aides Jasper, c'est en toi qu'il a confiance, déclara Esmé en touillant les pâtes.

J'acquiesçai.

- Les corvées seront toujours partagées et Jasper les fera avec toi. Il faut qu'il se réhabitue à la vie en société.

Je pris ma place face au piano de cuisson, sortant les lardons et la crème fraîche. Mes sœurs s'écartèrent me regardant avec un sourire. Elles étaient soulagées de ne pas toucher à la nourriture, elles n'avaient ni l'une ni l'autre la patience pour préparer un repas mangeable.

Edward entra dans la cuisine, l'air maussade. Je lui souris et il esquissa une grimace : sa façon à lui de me dire qu'il ne rejetait pas le dialogue. Je passerais dans sa chambre avant d'aller me coucher. Emmett vint fureter dans la cuisine afin de voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose à manger. Esmé le reçut en lui demandant d'aller mettre la table avec Edward.

Emmett était l'amoureux de Rosalie et vivait à mi-temps chez nous. Rosalie logeait à mi-temps chez ses parents. Leur façon à eux de gérer le manque de l'autre : ne pas le créer.

- Maman, lança Alice d'une petite voix, attirant notre attention sur elle. Je voulais te demander… Il y a un concours à Seattle… Il faut présenter des modèles de vêtements et si on fait partie de la sélection, ils envoient de l'argent pour organiser un défilé. Les cinq meilleurs défilent, et le gagnant remporte cinquante mille dollars.

- Oui et ? S'enquit Esmé en essorant les spaghettis.

- Je voudrais y participer, seulement il me faudrait ta signature…

- Alice, si tu voulais vraiment participer à ce concours tu n'aurais pas négligé tes études cette année…Rétorqua notre mère, courroucée. Nous permettons à Rosalie, Edward et Bella de suivre leurs activités extrascolaires comme ils le souhaitent, car ils travaillent à l'école.

- Mais j'ai réussi mon trimestre ! Protesta notre adolescente.

- Tu as fait le minimum syndical. J'attends mieux de toi et tu as toi-même convenu que la sanction était adaptée. Le sujet est clos. Sonne la cloche, s'il te plaît.

Alice se renfrogna, rejoignit l'extrémité de la cuisine et fit tinter la cloche des repas de toutes ses forces. Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel, et je fis une moue déçue. Alice était entière – elle adorait créer des vêtements et s'y adonnait, oubliant un peu les révisions qu'exigeait le lycée- dans ses affections et ses inimitiés. Nous subirions sa mauvaise humeur pendant quelques jours.

Esmé déposa les entrées sur la table, aidée par Rosalie, tandis que je portais le plat de carbonara. Edward et Emmett étaient déjà installés à table. Ils avaient ajouté un couvert supplémentaire et je fis un sourire à mon frère lorsque je le vis. Carlisle et Jasper firent leur entrée dans la salle à manger. Alice discutait toujours la décision de notre mère. Edward et Emmett réalisaient un concours de blagues en coulant des regards apeurés vers Rosalie dès qu'une blague sur les blondes leur échappait.

J'attendais patiemment que ma mère et ma sœur aient fini de poser leurs plats pour poser le mien. Jasper s'approcha de moi et prit le plat dans ses mains. Son regard était insondable. Je lui fis un grand sourire.

- Merci, soufflai-je.

Il haussa les épaules et plaça le plat sur la table. Je le pris par le bras et le fit asseoir en face de moi. Il esquissa son sourire-grimace si particulier. Les plats commencèrent à circuler. Alice ne lâchait pas le morceau et incluait Carlisle dans son argumentaire pour convaincre Esmé. Rosalie se vengea des dernières blagues d'Emmett. Jasper regardait cette tablée d'un air quelque peu effaré.

Je remarquai qu'il n'osait pas se servir. Je remplis donc mon assiette copieusement avec toutes les entrées et la fit passer à mon hôte. Il fut surpris de mon attention et me tendit son assiette pour que je puisse me servir à mon tour.

Je souris en voyant ma famille s'agiter. Ils faisaient tous comme si Jasper était vraiment l'un de mes amis : ils agissaient normalement. Rosalie lui demanda s'il voulait du sel, Emmett se permit une blague vaseuse sur les blonds, et Alice entassait tous les plats autour de lui. Ils avaient peur d'envahir l'espace vital de cet être qui paraissait si évanescent. Seul Edward ne réagissait pas à sa présence, et je soufflai de soulagement. Il valait mieux qu'il ne réagisse pas, cela aura moins de conséquences que s'il réagissait mal. Edward pouvait avoir des colères et des inimitiés violentes.

Je me détendis au fur et à mesure du repas. Tout allait bien se passer, tout se passerait bien. J'avais fait le bon choix.

* * *

><p>Ce n'était pas à moi de débarrasser la table après le repas, mais Esmé et Alice faisaient visiter la maison à Jasper. Je pris donc le tour d'Alice. Carlisle me sourit en m'aidant. Les autres avaient déjà levé le camp : pas fous !<p>

- Ils sont très doués pour éviter les corvées, commenta notre père en portant les plats jusqu'à la cuisine.

J'haussai les épaules. Je ne pouvais pas rebondir sur de tels propos. Je le faisais aussi. Il y avait plus agréable dans la vie que les corvées. Mes frères et sœurs avaient certainement mieux à faire. La table débarrassée, j'aidais Carlisle à remplir le lave-vaisselle.

- Je voulais discuter avec toi, avoua Carlisle dans un sourire contrit. Je ne devrais pas, rapport au secret médical, mais… Jasper est blessé.

- Je sais, avouai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je l'ai soigné.

- J'ai vu les strips, chuchota mon père. Mais il y a plus… Il a quelques côtes fêlées, j'ai dû lui faire un bandage. L'état de sa peau est préoccupant, mais je suppose qu'avec des soins et de la rigueur, il n'aura pas de séquelles. En revanche, les cicatrices…

- Je sais aussi. À part ses côtes et sa plaie, il y a-t-il autre chose ?

- Je ne sais pas…Me répondit Carlisle soucieux. Je lui ai fait une prise de sang pour un check up complet, on verra. Mais pour le moment c'est tout ce que j'ai vu.

- C'est déjà pas mal.

Mon père hocha la tête solennellement. Il soupira.

- Je n'étais pas pour… Mais je vois combien cela compte pour toi et même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas discuter avec ta tante à ce sujet… Sourit-il. Elle est fermement décidée à l'aider. Cela va être une responsabilité pour toi, car qu'il le veuille ou non, Jasper est maintenant lié à toi.

Je montais les escaliers tandis que la famille se rassemblait dans le salon pour regarder un film. Jasper me suivit à l'étage.

- Je dois discuter avec Edward, chuchotai-je en l'accompagnant à sa chambre. On se voit plus tard.

Il acquiesça un air préoccupé sur le visage. Je lui fis un sourire pour le rassurer avant de gratter doucement contre la porte de mon frère. Il vint m'ouvrir et me fit une grimace-sourire. Sans le savoir, Jasper et lui avaient quelque chose en commun.

- Je voulais parler avec toi, expliquai-je.

- Entre.

La chambre de mon frère était telle que je l'ai toujours connue : en bordel. C'était très étonnant de voir à quel point Edward pouvait être psychorigide sur certains points et pas sur d'autres. Il nettoyait consciencieusement chacun de ses instruments, mais sa chambre était un capharnaüm sans nom.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, m'excusai-je en m'asseyant sur le bord de son lit. Je me suis énervée… Mais il… Ça me tient à cœur. Ça peut paraître stupide, déplacé ou utopique, mais je sais que je peux l'aider.

Edward me fixa quelques instants avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, c'est à moi. J'ai réagi comme un enfant capricieux, avoua mon frère dans un souffle. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit… Et tout ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ce weekend…

- Mais il ne m'est rien arrivé, rassure-toi. C'est quelqu'un de gentil. Je suis sûre qu'il lui faut juste…

- Nous ? Proposa Edward. J'aurais dû te faire confiance… Tu te souviens de ce que disait Rosalie quand on était petit ?

- Les gens bien il faut les renifler, les autres, il faut s'en méfier, récitai-je en souriant.

- Je pense que tu as raison, poursuivit-il. Il doit être bien pour que tu l'aies aidé… Mais pour le moment, il faut que je digère tout ça…

- D'accord, repris-je, mais tu es sûr que c'est tout ? Tu me dis tout ?

Edward pencha la tête sur le côté comme étonné par la question et en même temps certain que j'allais la poser.

- Comment fais-tu pour me connaître aussi bien ?

- On a passé notre vie ensemble. On passera le reste aussi. Allez, crache le morceau.

- Tu es ma petite sœur, ma jumelle. Je me suis senti menacé par lui. Jusqu'à présent je ne me suis jamais demandé comment ça sera entre nous lorsque nous serons en couple… Je n'avais jamais envisagé que nous partirions de la maison, que nous construirions nos familles…

- On évoluera, c'est certain, admis-je. Mais cela ne signifie pas quelque chose de forcément mauvais. À nous de ne pas nous perdre de vue.

Edward acquiesça et me tendit ses bras. Je me blottis contre lui. Ses questions tournaient pourtant dans ma tête… Que ferions-nous ? Garderons-nous notre complicité ?

La respiration d'Edward se fit de plus en plus calme et je m'aperçus qu'il s'était endormi. Je me dégageais doucement, éteignis les lumières et rejoignis le couloir sans faire craquer la dernière latte du parquet. Un rayon de lumière apparaissait sous la porte de la chambre de Jasper. Je toquai doucement à la porte pour savoir s'il dormait ou pas.

La porte s'entrouvrit sur mon hôte. Son regard était insondable.

- Je suis venue te dire bonne nuit, annonçai-je dans un sourire. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

- Non, chuchota Jasper.

- Ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te manque ? M'enquis-je.

Il fit un geste auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Il me prit dans ses bras. J'en restais complètement ébaubie. Son étreinte fut si fugace que je crus l'avoir imaginée. Il se retira avant que je puisse lui répondre. Il marmonna un « bonne nuit » et referma la porte.

Je rejoignis tranquillement mon lit et me glissai sous les couvertures. Rencontre-du-troisième-type dormait de l'autre côté du mur. J'en étais heureuse.

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin du troisième chapitre... Comment avez-vous trouvé cet épisode ? La rencontre avec Emmett et Rose ? Alice ? Carlisle ? J'attends vos commentaires de clavier ferme ^^ A bientôt !<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le Cliché

**Titre**: Jazz et Moi

**Auteur** : Damoiselle A.

**Résumé **: Bella a dix-huit ans et pourtant elle pourrait en avoir dix de plus. Les épreuves ne l'ont pas épargné, mais elle a réussi à se trouver une famille, une place dans le monde. Tout son équilibre tangue quand elle le croise dans la rue. JW/BS

**NDA **: Bonjour à toutes ! Avant toutes choses : je suis en vie ! Je ne me suis pas cassée les deux mains et je ne suis pas en panne d'inspiration non plus *rires*. Je vous avoue en revanche que je manque de temps en quantité industrielle - mais pas au point de ne pas vous répondre pour vous remercier de votre gentillesse et de votre patience. Cette année était celle de ma licence… Et je l'ai obtenue ! *danse de la joie*

De fait, je me remets doucement et lentement à écrire car je travaille cet été, mais les publications devraient se faire moins rares. Voici le 4ème chapitre de Jazz et moi qui... ne répond pas à toutes les questions, mais qui marque une certaine évolution dans les relations des personnages...

Je ne vous embête pas plus on se retrouve en bas ^^  
>Adèle.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RAR : <strong>

born-fyre : Merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

maggie : La voici ! J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Bises à toi et à bientôt !

personne : J'adore ce pseudo ! Malheureusement pour ce qui est d'écrire vite la suite, il semble que j'ai échoué mais j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture !

sophie : Heureuse que cette histoire te plaise. Il en faut pour tout le monde ! J'espère que le quatrième chapitre te contentera...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4 : LE CLICHÉ<strong>

_« Une photographie est un secret sur un secret. Plus elle vous en dit, moins vous en savez.»_

_Diane Arbus_

Un rai de lumière perça par les volets. Je sentis la chaleur se répandre sur mon visage, me réveillant doucement. J'ouvris les yeux et me trouvais légèrement désorientée. Où étais-je ? Que s'était-il passé ? Les souvenirs revinrent par vagues… Ma chambre… Jasper… Edward… La famille… La pancarte.

J'ai honte mais j'ai faim.

Je me redressais d'un seul coup. Il était très tôt, quasiment l'aube. J'ouvris les volets de ma chambre le plus délicatement et silencieusement possible. Dehors, le soleil se levait aussi. C'était un dimanche matin ordinaire et je m'étais levée avant dix heures, fait extraordinaire. Je sentais mes jambes fourmiller, j'avais beaucoup d'idées, de choses à faire…

Était-ce ainsi que l'on se sentait lorsque quelque chose ou quelqu'un comptait ? Je veux dire, comptait vraiment ? Je fis quelques étirements –encore une nouveauté- et décidai d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Peut-être Carlisle serait-il levé… ? J'aspirai à l'un de ces matins calmes où l'on pouvait réfléchir puisque la maison était encore endormie.

Je me hissai hors de mon nid, évitant les lames de bois grinçantes. Mes chaussettes glissaient sur le sol, me menant directement devant la chambre de Jasper. Je pense que quelque part je cherchais à me prouver que je n'avais pas rêvé tout cela… La nuit passée contre moi, son mutisme et ses yeux… J'entrouvris la porte doucement et poussai un soupir de soulagement.

Il était bien là. Il dormait, enroulé dans la couverture du lit. Son visage était détendu. Il paraissait plus jeune. Plus proche de mon âge que celui de Rose. J'arrêtai de respirer le temps de fermer la porte de peur de le réveiller. Je descendis tout aussi silencieusement à la cuisine où je m'enfermais pour préparer un brunch. Carlisle était sur la terrasse, une cigarette à la main. Mon médecin d'oncle avait encore ce vice affreux datant de sa première année d'internat. Il avait limité sa consommation à une cigarette, le matin avec son premier café.

Je lui souris en commençant à sortir les ingrédients du petit déjeuner : œufs, saucisses et tout le nécessaire pour la pâte à pancakes… Emmett allait me bénir, mais ce n'était pas spécialement pour lui que je cuisinais. Je ne savais pas ce que Jasper aimait et il fallait qu'il mange le plus possible pour se refaire une santé.

Je commençais ma préparation, étalant mes ingrédients précisément pour me permettre de réfléchir par la suite. J'étais très heureuse que Jasper ait accepté de venir à la maison. Je me sentais chanceuse du soutien que me procurait ma famille dans ce projet. Et paradoxalement, j'avais peur. Peur que tout ce que nous faisions n'aboutisse pas, peur que Jasper se sente rejeté, peur que je ne réussisse pas à l'aider, qu'il soit vraiment malade… Mais pire que tout, peur de le laisser seul dans la maison lundi matin lorsqu'il faudra retourner au lycée avec mon frère et ma sœur.

J'étais persuadée du bien-fondé de mon action… C'était même plus intense que cela… Mon instinct me disait que ce qui avait été réalisé était juste. Mais maintenant il allait falloir mettre en pratique tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer auparavant et bien plus… Que faire si Charlie posait des questions ? Qu'allait faire Jasper de ses journées ? Comment déclarer un sans-domicile fixe non majeur ?

Toutes ces questions valsaient dans ma tête lors de ma préparation. Je ne voyais que deux personnes pour y répondre : Carlisle et Esmé, mes tuteurs, mes parents.

Je terminais la cuisson des pancakes lorsqu'Esmé entra dans la cuisine, vêtue d'un délicat peignoir en satin. Elle m'embrassa, me sourit et prit son café avant d'aller rejoindre Carlisle. Je décidais d'aller leur rendre une petite visite sur la terrasse, jus de fruit en main. Ils m'accueillirent avec le sourire, et je me plaçais face à eux.

- Tu as bien dormi ma chérie ? Entama Esmé avec un sourire doux.

- Oui, acquiesçai-je.

- Tu veux nous parler de quelque chose ? S'enquit Carlisle.

- Oui, dis-je. De Jasper. Je voulais savoir…

Je m'arrêtai net. Jasper venait de passer le seuil de la terrasse. Son visage était froissé par le sommeil, mais surtout il paraissait si détaché… ou plutôt si absent que cela en était troublant.

- Bonjour, le saluai-je avec un sourire. Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ?

Il hocha la tête sèchement en prenant un siège à côté de moi. Je lui tendis mon verre de jus d'orange et remarquai combien il semblait tendu. Carlisle et Esmé lui sourirent.

- Nous étions justement en train d'envisager les prochains jours… Entama Esmé. Bella, Edward et Alice doivent retourner au lycée, Rose et Emmett à leurs études, Carlisle doit aller à l'hôpital… Personnellement j'ai libéré mon agenda.

- Et le restaurant ? Demandai-je curieuse.

- Carmen s'en occupe, me révéla ma tante avec un sourire.

- Esmé est l'intendante d'un restaurant dans la banlieue de Seattle, expliquai-je à Jasper.

- Ce qui me permet de travailler également à la maison, expliqua ma tante calmement.

- La priorité, reprit mon oncle en direction de Jasper, c'est que tu reprennes des forces et que tu guérisses. Esmé se propose de rester avec toi non pour te surveiller, mais pour être présente en cas de besoin.

- Et puis nous pourrons sortir pour décorer ta chambre ! Sourit-elle.

Mon oncle secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

- Nous voulions aussi te dire que tu pouvais rester autant de temps que tu le souhaites, offrit ma mère dans un sourire.

- Tant que tu respectes les règles, avertit Carlisle.

- Il faudra néanmoins faire un point sur ce que tu souhaites faire après… Continua Esmé. Si tu veux aller au lycée, ou suivre une formation, il faudra régler les choses sur le plan administratif... Nous pourrons monter plusieurs dossiers selon ce que tu veux faire. Comme une demande de tutelle ou une émancipation par exemple.

- Tutelle ? Coassa Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui comme Bella, tenta Carlisle.

Jasper se tourna vers moi, légèrement désemparé.

- Carlisle et Esmé m'ont recueillie enfant avec l'accord de mon père… Rien n'avait été officialisé. Je n'ai pas été adoptée et si mes parents revenaient sur leur décision… Carlisle et Esmé ne pourraient rien pour moi, expliquai-je difficilement. À quinze ans, je leur ai demandé de devenir mes tuteurs légaux. Ma mère a été déchue de ses droits parentaux sur moi et mon père a obtenu une sorte de droit de visite. Mais il est clair pour n'importe qui aux yeux de la loi que je réside chez Carlisle et Esmé. Seules leurs décisions comptent en cas de problème.

Deux yeux bleus me fixèrent.

- Je préférais qu'Esmé soit convoquée et prenne les décisions pour moi s'il m'arrivait quelque chose… Je ne voulais pas qu'une étrangère décide à ma place, chuchotai-je.

Le silence suivit ma déclaration. Mes parents me regardaient tandis que je fixai Jasper. Il me rendait mon regard d'une façon plus que troublante, douloureuse presque. Il semblait compatir au-delà de tout ce que j'ai pu connaître, et pourtant j'aurais bien été incapable de certifier quoique ce soit : mes interprétations n'appartenaient qu'à moi, mon inconnu était une véritable forteresse.

- Mais si tu ne veux pas te décider maintenant, nous comprenons très bien, assura Esmé en relançant la conversation. On t'explique juste la façon dont nous nous sommes organisés pour cette semaine et quelques-unes des possibilités qui s'offrent à toi.

Jasper hocha la tête et son corps se détendit. Sa bouche se crispa avant de laisser échapper dans un chuchotement :

- Merci d'être franc avec moi.

C'était certainement la plus longue phrase qu'il n'ait jamais prononcé en ma présence. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'étais émue. Sa voix était très belle.

* * *

><p>Le brunch se déroula tardivement. Après notre discussion avec mes parents, nous avions rejoint la cuisine où Rose émergeait déjà, un bol de café à la main. Emmett se tenait à son côté, excité comme une puce.<p>

- Tu es vraiment la meilleure Bella ! S'écria-t-il en constatant la montagne de nourriture que j'avais préparée.

Edward et Alice nous rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard, traînant les pieds, les yeux encore bouffis par le sommeil. Nous nous installâmes tranquillement devant ce brunch, qui selon toutes les traditions familiales, devait durer très longtemps.

La journée du dimanche était sacrée dans notre famille. C'était le jour de repos hebdomadaire forcé de nos deux parents et nous en profitions tous pour nous détendre, ne rien faire, écouter ou jouer de la musique, lire, rêver… Vivre au final, ou plutôt se laisser porter par notre vie ensemble.

Jasper s'était coulé avec difficulté dans cet environnement. Malgré tout, il n'était pas à l'aise avec nous. Il n'osait pas se servir à table, marchait proche des murs et ne faisait pas trop de bruit. Il semblait tellement effacé que j'aurais aimé le secouer pour qu'il prenne plus de consistances.

Mais en scrutant le moindre détail de son attitude, j'avais fini par comprendre que ce recroquevillement sur soi-même lui permettait d'offrir le moins de prise à la douleur et le mettait dans une position d'observateur au sein de la maison qui l'accueillait.

Il regardait Emmett et Edward se chamailler, Alice piquer en douce les toasts de Rose, nos parents en train de discuter, moi qui riais… Il nous regardait vivre sans y participer vraiment. Au fond de moi-même je sentais qu'il avait du mal à croire et à s'adapter à ce qu'il avait sous ses yeux.

Ses réactions étaient parfaitement calculées, comme s'il réfléchissait entièrement son comportement. Il revenait d'un enfer et il faisait tout pour ne pas faire tache dans le décor sans pour autant prendre pleinement une place auprès de nous.

Je détectais dans son regard l'intelligence, dans son mode de penser une philosophie à part, due à une expérience de la vie complètement marginale… La communication n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour, mais je ne désespérais pas. Après tout, il faudrait du temps. Beaucoup de temps.

Je remplissais son assiette consciencieusement n'omettant ni protéines ni glucides. Carlisle lui tendit des antidouleurs et des compliments alimentaires. Il me remercia d'un de ses sourires si particuliers que je lui rendis.

- Vous rangerez vos chambres et mettrez votre linge sale dans la corbeille… Rappela Esmé à la tablée.

Nous grognâmes pour la forme.

- Que fais-tu aujourd'hui ? Demanda Alice à Rose.

- Pas grand-chose, pourquoi ? Répondit Rose.

- Pas grand-chose ? Les interrompit Emmett. Et ma revanche ? Je veux sauver la princesse et cette fois-ci tu ne m'en empêcheras pas !

J'éclatai de rire face à l'air machiavélique d'Emmett.

- Donc pas grand-chose, renchérit Rosalie en se tournant vers Alice.

Son regard passa sur Emmett sans s'y arrêter comme s'il était une émission de télé-réalité présentant un intérêt très limité.

- Je voudrais te faire essayer un truc, expliqua Alice.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, Rosalie accepta et je sentis mon tour venir.

- Et toi Bella ?

- Je ne peux pas, regrettai-je, je dois réviser ma pièce…Et répéter l'accompagnement avec Edward…

- Pas grave, tu y passeras plus tard…

Je lui rendis son sourire. Ma sœur adorait créer, et elle était très douée de ses mains dans toutes les activités manuelles que nous pratiquions enfants. Mais elle était capable de réaliser des merveilles en couture et en broderie. Rose et moi avions quelques-unes de ses merveilles, dans nos garde-robes respectives. Les essayages étaient toujours des moments de complicité entre nous. Entre sœurs - ou presque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on répète ? Demanda Edward en répandant une tonne de sucre sur ses pancakes.

- L'ouverture, se serait bien… Dis-je.

Mon frère acquiesça avec le sourire. Le petit déjeuner traîna en longueur. Je finis par quitter la table, et Jasper resta pour aider à débarrasser. Je montai prendre ma douche. L'eau chaude me fit du bien. Je me mis à réfléchir à cette journée. Je demanderais à mon inconnu de venir répéter avec nous. Avec lui, je prévoyais au jour le jour.

Il pourrait m'aider à répéter mon texte pendant qu'Edward serait au piano. Je passai rapidement dans le couloir pour rejoindre ma chambre. Ma serviette laissait passer l'air et j'avais la chair de poule. Je croisais Jasper et lui sourit, comme à chaque fois que je m'adressai à lui.

- Tu peux y aller, la douche est libre.

Il acquiesça doucement, son corps était pris dans une sorte d'immobilité effrayante.

- Ça va ? M'enquis-je.

Il ne me répondit pas et je percutai enfin. J'étais à moitié nue en face de lui, recouverte d'une serviette blanche, transparente. J'avais envie de me frapper la tête contre le mur. Quelle idiote !

- Je suis désolée, m'excusai-je rapidement. Je ne suis pas vraiment présentable…

- Si, me répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Je voulais aussi te demander de venir à la répétition… Repris-je légèrement troublée.

- Oui.

- On se retrouve dans le petit salon dans une demi-heure ?

Il acquiesça et m'ouvrit la porte de ma chambre, pour que je n'aie pas à réaliser mille et une acrobaties pour maintenir ma serviette. Je le remerciai et rougis en passant devant lui. Il referma la porte sur lui et je m'effondrai au sol, prise d'un fou rire. Il était vraiment… hors-norme.

* * *

><p>J'arrivai à l'heure dite dans le petit salon. Celui-ci était quelque peu encombré. Je fis de la place, alignant les instruments de mon frère et collant les canapés contre les murs. Edward était encore sous la douche, et je m'installai au piano, texte en main. J'esquissai difficilement les premiers accords devant accompagner l'ouverture de la pièce. Heureusement pour les spectateurs c'était à Edward de les jouer et non à moi.<p>

Jasper entra dans la pièce sans un bruit. Je l'aperçus du coin de l'œil. Il s'assit à côté de moi tandis que j'effectuais quelques exercices au piano. Lorsque les notes se turent, je revins à la même conclusion.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas fait pour moi, dis-je en remettant en place les partitions d'Edward.

Jasper me sonda du regard. Je sentais son questionnement brûler sa rétine et venir se loger sur ma joue.

- J'ai essayé de jouer du piano, essentiellement pour faire une activité avec mon frère… Mais aussi un peu parce que cela me plaisait… J'ai abandonné il y a quelques années.

Le silence me paraissait assourdissant. Je me tournais vers Jasper et fit une tentative de sourire.

- Je me débrouillais en solfège, poursuivis-je sous son regard, ou lorsqu'il s'agissait de jouer quelque chose selon une certaine méthode, mais je ne savais pas improviser… Et puis à côté il y avait Edward. Il compose depuis peu de temps, mais il avait déjà un doigté particulier et cela s'entendait tout de suite… Quand il jouait, c'était magique.

Mon regard devait refléter toute mon admiration pour les talents de mon frère car Jasper eut une sorte de sourire tendre.

- J'ai choisi une autre activité pour arrêter de me mortifier dans une comparaison stérile et je suis allée le soutenir à chaque audition, ajoutai-je. Je fais donc du théâtre !

- Bon, allez en avant ! Lança Edward en entrant dans la salle.

Il s'arrêta net en voyant Jasper. Je me mordis les lèvres. J'avais oublié de le prévenir.

- J'ai demandé à Jasper de venir, ça ne te dérange pas ?

À ma grande surprise, Edward passa au-dessus de tous ses sentiments, et répondit :

- Non. On commence ?

Je me levais du tabouret, effectuant quelques étirements, tandis que Jasper s'asseyait dans un fauteuil.

- La voix, me rappela Edward en s'échauffant.

Je lui tirai la langue et commençai mes vocalises pour atteindre le bon timbre – celui qui correspondait à une voix naturelle venant du ventre et non de la gorge. Edward me coupa lorsqu'il sentit que je l'avais atteint.

- On commence par l'ouverture et par le chœur.

J'acquiesçai et commençai à déclamer le texte d'ouverture. La pièce était une adaptation de Shakespeare, Roméo kiffe Juliette *. Les protagonistes sont deux lycéens : elle est juive, il est musulman. Ils s'aiment. S'en suivent quelques péripéties : leur rencontre, leur relation, leurs parents, la découverte de leur histoire, l'impossibilité de se voir… Ils finissent par fuir leurs familles et tout ce qu'ils ont connu pour vivre ailleurs, ensemble.

Le texte du chœur explique qu'ils habitent dans deux immeubles voisins et vont au même lycée. Le piano émit les dernières notes de l'ouverture. Je demandais à Jasper de se lever.

- La première scène se déroule dans la rue, expliquai-je. Ils échangent des regards et Juliette rejoint son immeuble tandis que Roméo et Mercutio commencent à discuter. Je dois passer par ici et nous devons réaliser une boucle autour de l'autre.

Jasper hocha la tête et me fixa tandis que j'effectuais mon parcours. Son corps était rigide, en contraste total avec le mien. J'étais décontractée, ressentant mon corps comme un tout, prête à agir et complètement concentrée. Nous recommençâmes la scène plusieurs fois sous la musique d'Edward. Je finis par sourire et nous passâmes aux scènes suivantes.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Protestai-je avec foi en plein milieu de la cinquième scène. Je ne te laisserai pas. Ils peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent. Nous avons raison, nous sommes… Cherchai-je. Nous sommes l'inévitable.

Rosalie frappa pour nous interrompre. Elle entra et je remarquai l'heure sur la pendule. Il était plus de trois heures de l'après-midi.

- On fait un atelier gâteau, ça vous dit ? Demanda-t-elle en me souriant.

- J'arrive, lui dis-je.

- Surtout ne commence rien sans elle, avertit Edward en riant.

Rosalie lui jeta son regard le plus noir, avant de passer le seuil de la porte.

- Ce n'était pas malin, commentai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle s'en remettra, contra mon frère avec le sourire. Il faut bien la titiller de temps en temps… Dit, tu penses à moi ?

- Oui, soupirai-je vaincue, je ferais des gâteaux sans chocolat.

Il me lança un regard de chien battu.

- Muffin à la myrtille, j'ai compris, ris-je en sortant de la pièce, Jasper sur mes talons.

* * *

><p>L'atelier se déroula calmement. Rosalie s'installa sur un bout de comptoir et Jasper en fit autant. Entre eux, je me mis à rassembler les ingrédients. Mais au moment de préparer les brownies et les muffins, Jasper descendit du plan de travail pour venir m'aider tandis que Rosalie continuait à m'entretenir des derniers ragots lycéens et étudiants.<p>

- Le frère de Victoria, tu sais, il est dans ta classe…

- James, répondis-je sans relever les yeux.

- Oui, il paraît qu'il en pince pour toi, me révéla ma sœur avec un grand sourire, dévoilant toutes ses dents.

Je sentis mon inconnu se rigidifier à mon côté. Je poursuivis ma pâte à muffin sans relever la tête.

- Cela m'étonnerait Rosalie, répliquai-je implacable, il sort tout juste avec Lauren Mallory et d'après ce qu'elle veut bien raconter, ils en sont à la deuxième base.

- Il ne t'intéresse pas ? S'étonna ma sœur.

- Non, répondis-je sincèrement. La beauté ne se mange pas en salade.

- Et apparemment il en sert beaucoup des salades… Poursuivit Rose.

J'acquiesçai, espérant qu'elle changerait de sujet. Jasper avait repris une consistance normale et semblait moins… plus… Enfin mieux.

- Et ton Roméo ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Qui ?

- Celui qui joue ton Roméo, expliqua-t-elle en articulant exagérément

- Benjamin ?

- Il est très beau. Et apparemment il est gentil.

Je souris. C'était un fait. Benjamin me plaisait beaucoup plus. Il avait la peau mate, des yeux verts en amande et une bouche bien dessinée. Il était d'origine égyptienne et sa mère était iranienne. C'était un très beau spécimen mâle.

- Oui, Benjamin est beau et gentil. Et pas du tout intéressé par moi.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Protesta Rose.

- Il est amoureux de Tia, répliquai-je sous le ton de l'évidence. Ils ne sont pas encore ensemble, mais…

- Tu as des infos que je n'ai pas aussi ! Grommela ma sœur, mécontente.

Je ris à son air mécontent.

- Rose ! Appela Emmett. ROSE !

- DANS LA CUISINE ! Hurla-t-elle.

- J'ai trouvé les codes sur internet, cette fois-ci c'est la bonne ! S'écria Emmett en passant le seuil de la cuisine.

- Mon cœur, répliqua ma sœur avec une voix doucereuse, tu ne peux pas me battre… Je suis beaucoup plus stratégique que toi.

- Oui, mais j'ai les codes ! Assura-t-il.

- Très bien, acquiesça-t-elle. Je reviens dans dix minutes, m'avertit-elle en sortant sous le regard déconfit de son chéri.

Je hochai la tête et entrepris d'incorporer les myrtilles à la pâte. Jasper me regarda faire, avant de réaliser la même chose avec les noix des brownies.

- Tu dois penser que nous sommes cinglés dans cette maison. Mais je te jure que Rose et Emmett sont un cas à part ! Ris-je.

Jasper me lança un regard interrogateur. Je commençais à les différencier. Bientôt il n'aurait plus à parler avec moi. C'était déjà en partie le cas.

- Emmett suit une formation particulière, expliquai-je, il veut être pasteur. Il vient de commencer son apprentissage avec le pasteur Weber tout en continuant ses études de théologie à la faculté.

Les yeux de Jasper s'arrondirent légèrement. L'effet était le même sur tout le monde. Personne n'imaginait Emmett en pasteur lorsqu'il le rencontrait ici.

- Il faut savoir qu'Emmett est le fils unique de M. et Mrs. McCarthy. Ils ont des valeurs très solides et très affirmées. Emmett n'est pas toujours d'accord avec eux, mais il reste quand même le plus croyant de nous tous. Il a décidé qu'il serait pasteur bien avant de rencontrer Rosalie sur le campus. Elle n'a pas voulu croire qu'il se vouait au pastorat. Et pourtant… Il a vraiment cette foi en lui, cette envie de guider sa paroisse, et d'être le meilleur homme possible pour eux mais aussi pour Rose.

- Et les jeux vidéo ? Demanda Jasper.

- D'après Rosalie, cela aide à compenser… ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire au vu de la position d'Emmett, expliquai-je maladroitement en rougissant.

Le visage de Jasper reflétait une certaine surprise.

- Je ne t'avais pas prévenu que nous étions une famille de cinglés. Mais bienvenue dans la famille la plus barrée de Forks !

- Non, nia Jasper, le visage fermé, vous êtes vivants.

Je lui fis face. Ma main s'approcha doucement de son visage. Je retraçai dans un effleurement les cicatrices qui se trouvaient sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit. Je m'approchais de lui, étonnée de découvrir autant de marques de blessures sur ses lèvres.

- Toi aussi. Tu es vivant.

* * *

><p>Rosalie et Emmett rentrèrent à grand bruit dans la cuisine, désamorçant la situation.<p>

- Il a encore perdu ! Lança Rose, les bras en l'air.

Je ris, enfournant les deux plaques de gâteaux.

- Je veux une revanche ! Rétorqua Emmett. Tu veux jouer avec nous ? Proposa-t-il à Jasper.

Contre toute attente, Jasper acquiesça, sous le sourire de notre grand frère par alliance.

- Chérie, apprête-toi à perdre ! Fanfaronna Emmett, laissant ma sœur perplexe.

Ils sortirent de la cuisine et je me rendis dans la buanderie. Je commençais à plier le linge. Un tee-shirt inconnu me tomba entre les mains : Jasper. Je souris et plaçai l'intégralité du linge dans une corbeille pour le distribuer. Je passais dans le salon, observant mon inconnu plus concentré que jamais sur sa manette. Je faillis en rire, mais je réussis à rester sérieuse jusqu'en haut des escaliers.

Je passai tour à tour dans la chambre d'Alice, Edward et la mienne, déposant le linge propre sur les lits. J'entrai doucement dans la chambre de Jasper. La chambre était telle que je l'avais quitté la veille. Le lit avait été fait, rien ne traînait. Je déposais les vêtements sur le lit, lorsqu'un objet insolite retint mon attention.

Un papier plastifié se trouvait sur la table de nuit.

Ma respiration s'accéléra et je commençai une lutte interne pour savoir si le fait de regarder ce papier représentait vraiment une transgression de la confiance de Jasper. En même temps, s'il ne l'avait pas caché, c'est que ce n'était pas grave ? Mais il n'avait peut-être pas prévu que quelqu'un rentrerait dans sa chambre alors qu'il n'était pas là ?

Le bien et le mal s'affrontèrent pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que je reprenne le contrôle. Et la curiosité prit le dessus.

Le papier était plastifié et cartonné comme une ancienne photographie. Au dos était écrit : Jazz et Charlotte – Noël 1995. Les lettres étaient précises, arrondies, nettes. Cela avait été écrit par un adulte. En dessous, une écriture beaucoup plus enfantine indiquait : XXX Charlotte.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée. C'était bien une photographie. Celle d'un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et d'une petite fille plus âgée, arborant un grand sourire. Jasper, enfin Jazz, tenait ce qui ressemblait à un cadeau de Noël entre ses mains.

Emmett cria quelque part dans la maison et je sursautai. Je replaçai délicatement le cliché sur la table de nuit. Il n'avait pas été abîmé. Il avait été religieusement conservé par ce grand petit garçon, bien à l'abri sous une couche de plastique. Cette découverte me figea.

Ainsi Jasper avait une famille. Apparemment une grande sœur ou une cousine à laquelle il tenait beaucoup. Je réalisais qu'un jour il pourrait nous quitter. Que tout ce qu'on pourrait mettre en place ne remplacerait jamais sa véritable famille, et il souhaiterait certainement retourner la voir.

Dans ce cas-là, je l'aiderai.

La tête à la dérive, le cœur en bouillie, je sortis de sa chambre. Ce n'est que sur le palier que cela me frappa.

Il s'appelait Jazz.

* * *

><p>Dimanche soir passa à une vitesse fulgurante. Je sentais Jasper se tendre à mesure que le temps défilait. Je me sentais mal. Lundi matin je devrais partir en classe, reprendre ma vie de tous les jours et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si rien d'important ne m'était arrivé. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres.<p>

Nous regardâmes un film en famille et je sentais le bras de Jasper peser un peu sur moi. C'était idiot, mais ça me rassurait. Et puis inévitablement, les parents nous envoyèrent gentiment au lit. Je fis durer le plus possible les préparatifs. Alice m'embrassa rapidement avant de se coucher et alla saluer Jasper et Edward.

Mon frère avait senti mon malaise et vint me faire un câlin. Il s'allongea dans mon lit et me prit dans ses bras. Il ne chercha pas à m'endormir, ni à me parler. Il tenta de m'apaiser dans ce que nous connaissions le mieux : nous. Cela fonctionna jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne son lit.

Je me tournai et me retournai. Quelque chose me tracassait. Et puis cela me frappa. Je n'avais pas souhaité une bonne nuit à Jasper. Je sortis de mon lit comme un diable de sa boîte et glissai doucement vers la chambre de mon inconnu connu. Je grattai doucement à la porte et un grognement me répondit. J'ouvris la porte et me retrouvai dans le noir complet.

- Jasper ? Chuchotai-je.

La lampe de chevet s'alluma et je plissai les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvris, Jasper se tenait assis dans son lit, visiblement surpris par mon intrusion nocturne. Aucune trace d'endormissement sur son visage.

- Je suis désolée, repris-je d'une voix hésitante, je ne t'ai pas dit bonne nuit… Alors, je suis venue.

S'il me trouva étrange, il n'en dit rien. Il fit un geste pour que je trouve place à côté de lui sur le lit.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir… Confiai-je en marmonnant. Je crois que demain m'angoisse.

Il me colla contre son torse me forçant à m'installer sur le deuxième oreiller. Il rabattit la couverture sur nous, et éteignit la lumière. Enfouie sous la couverture, mon corps collé à son flanc, ma tête contre son cœur, je me sentis enfin me détendre. Sa respiration se fit plus lente et je m'endormis.

* * *

><p>* : Titre d'une chanson de Grand Corps Malade, à partir de laquelle j'ai basé l'histoire de la pièce.<p>

J'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous a plû ^^. Personnellement je trouve qu'ils dorment beaucoup ensemble, non ? xD Parfois j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas moi qui écrit mes histoires… Bref ! Un petit mot pour vous demander ce que vous en avez pensé - chaque review aura sa réponse. Cela m'encourage beaucoup alors n'hésitez pas ! Bises à toutes et à bientôt !


End file.
